


Snapshots

by hybryd0



Series: G1 redoverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, death of oc character(s), g1 type redo, too many character to list to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutors, Disneyland, sparkling!Aerialbots, and don't forget the Decepticons. Life on the Fortress Terra was many things, but boring was rarely one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a massive fic I did in a G1 redoverse that posted on ff.net a couple of years ago. I'm still really proud of it just for how long it is and actually finishing it.

Eons before the first humans appeared on Earth the Great War raged between the peaceful Autobots and the violent Decepticons. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, were merciless in their quest to capture the two Youth Sectors of Cybertron in order to increase their numbers beyond imagining. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, fought valiantly but soon lost both Youth Sectors to their enemy. In a last desperate bid to thwart Megatron two Autobot volunteers smuggled the Matrix of Life, the source of life on Cybertron and the power behind the Youth Sectors, off of the planet and beyond Megatron's reach. Their destination was unknown even to Prime himself.

But the war did not end and after two thousand vorns the Autobots, outnumbered and outmaneuvered, had to abandon their home to the control of the Decepticons. The Decepticons pursued the Autobot forces as they fled, forcing them to abandon allied planets and flee further and further from Cybertron.

After a hundred vorns and in the face of losing the war completely, Optimus Prime split his forces between the four remaining battlecruisers; the Ark, the Vigilance, the Marauder, and the Sentinel. With his three Lieutenants each in command of a battlecruiser and Prime in command of the flagship, the Ark, the Autobot forces set out to find the lost Matrix of Life. For during their last vorn on Cybertron they had managed to steal the blueprints for a creation chamber and with the Martix of Life they could once more bolster their forces and defeat the Decepticons once and for all.

The search was long and dangerous. The Decepticons harassed them at every turn for Megatron was no fool and knew exactly what the Autobots were looking for and he wanted it for himself. He had plans for a creation chamber of his own and with it he could crush the Autobots.

Through a series of accidents the Matrix of Life was found on a backwater, dismal planet the primary sentient species called Earth. However, to their dismay the Matrix of Life had been shattered and it was unknown to them as to the number of pieces, but even the shards still retained the power to give life.

Unfortunately for the Autobots the Decepticon forces followed the Marauder to Earth and found the truth about the Matrix. Both factions began to gather shards and create warriors as quickly as possible. And so another phase of the Great War started...

vvvv

It wasn't supposed to be like this, Jazz mused as he waited patiently in an obscure parking lot. The shards, the remaining pieces of the Matrix of Life, were supposed to be tangible. They should have been able to dig them up, find them in human possession, anything but this. The Autobots desperately needed shards and needed the new warriors, but there had to be a limit to what they would do.

"Jazz?"

The Second Lieutenant turned his sensors toward his companion. The dark green Jaguar was giving of waves of nervous energy and Jazz felt the need to sooth the youngling.

"Yeah, Neo?"

"Do you think something's happened?"

Jazz was quick to reassure his companion that everything was probably alright, but his own processor began to turn over the dark possibility that something had happened. Bluestreak could out race most Autobots and Decepticons, but there were Decepticons faster than him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had taken on all the Decepticons on Earth at least once and either beaten them or at least held their own, but they had also been defeated before. If the Decepticons learned of their plan-but no, he wouldn't let himself think like that.

"Jazz?"

"Neo?"

"Is this...are we doing the right thing?"

Jazz sighed. He had asked himself the same thing. The question burned in his processor every time, but this time was especially troubling. There was stronger doubt about their choice of actions. He wasn't so sure it was the right thing to do, but the alternative was even less appealing.

"If we don't the Decepticons will and they won't be nice 'bout it," Jazz finally said.

No Autobot had witnessed it, but they could all guess that Decepticons didn't take the shards gently. They wouldn't spend months devising a way to make sure the humans lived like the Autobots had. Every Autobot knew what happened to the humans they lost to the Decepticons. That gave them bitter determination to make sure it didn't happen this time.

"If we don't want the 'Cons getting this sparkling why are we moving in small groups?" Neo asked.

Any other time Jazz might have been amused by the youngling's curiosity, but the situation made him tense and slightly irritable. "We already went over this, Neo, pay attention next time."

"Yes sir," Neo said quickly.

The Jaguar's formal response brought Jazz out of his melancholy thoughts. The Porsche silently scolded himself to letting his mood effect how he responded to the youngling. Younglings were notoriously curious mechs, at a time in their development when they wanted and needed answers to everything. Just reading it in datapads wasn't enough. They needed to hear it vocalized. While Neo had recently been formally inducted into the Autobot army he was still a youngling. It wasn't Neo's fault that he constantly needed to ask questions.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm just on edge," Jazz said softly. "We're doing it this way so as not to draw attention to ourselves. The Decepticons will surely notice a large force moving."

"We've never done it this way before."

"This one is different."

There was the loud revving of a powerful sports engine and Jazz brought his own engine roaring to life. Beside him Neo did the same and both Autobots brought their sensors on full alert. Jazz knew that most of his fellow Autobots were powerful sports cars, but the Decepticons had their team called Stunticons. A good portion of the Stunticons were sports cars. Any one of them could be coming and Jazz knew they needed to be prepared to fight or run.

A red Lamborghini came screeching around the corner, tires scrabbling for purchase against the tight turn. The car's powerful engine roared as it shot forward into the parking lot. Just behind the Lamborghini came a silver Nissan followed very closely by a yellow Lamborghini. The three cars blazed a trail straight toward Jazz and Neo, but the Nissan began to slow down before the other two. The two Lamborghinis practically slammed on their brakes and stopped just short of actually hitting the waiting cars. The Nissan rolled to a gentle stop between the two and then its engine cut off.

"You've gotta hurry and take her Jazz and get out of here," the Nissan said quickly.

"We're being followed," the red Lamborghini explained.

Jazz used his holo-matter projector to create a facsimile of a human. He controlled the dark skinned projection with ease, using him to walk to the Nissan. At the same time a light haired teenager got out of the Nissan and the rear passenger door opened.

"C'mon Emily," the teenager coaxed. "It's time for you to go with my friend."

"No." a petulant voice replied.

Jazz snickered, showing his amusement through his projection. The yellow Lamborghini's engine revved loudly in a distinctly unhappy way. Jazz knew that was meant to convey urgency. If the three were indeed followed then they would need to scatter quickly.

Using his projection Jazz slowly walked to the open car door and peered in. The first thing he noticed were dazzling blue eyes not unlike the color of Autobot optics. They were wide and conveyed a small amount of fear, but there was more curiosity than anything. It was a look he knew was always present with sparklings. Further examination revealed silky blond hair pulled back into a ponytail to reveal a slightly chubby face. He estimated this sparkling...child, he corrected himself, to be no more than twelve human years old though he couldn't be completely sure.

Jazz made his projection smile as he addressed the little girl. "Hello."

The little girl stared at him with a expression of mild interest, but didn't reply. This of course had no effect on Jazz's cheerful disposition. He'd read her file and the files Prowl had included for better understanding. He knew what he was dealing with and wasn't going to be phased.

"My name's Jazz. What's yours?"

"Emily," the little girl replied softly.

"Emily, that's a beautiful name," he said kindly. "I need you to come with me."

The little girl simply stared at him. Jazz shot a quick help-me look at Bluestreak's hologram.

The yellow Lamborghini revved his engine again. "Just take the kid, Jazz, the 'Cons are coming."

"Shut up, Sunny," the red Lamborghini snapped.

"Emily, I need you to go with Jazz, please," Bluestreak coaxed the little girl. "Maybe if you ask nicely he'll stop and get you sweets."

There was no verbal response, but the little girl did perk up a little.

"Sure, why not," Jazz agreed. "But we really have to go now."

The little girl hesitated before slowly climbing out of the car. Jazz smiled at her and held out a hand, but the little girl didn't take it. That did little to affect the Porsche's good mood and instead he ushered her into his backseat. He buckled her in, made sure she was secure, then shut the door. He then made his projection take up residence in the driver seat.

"Alright, boys, scatter," Jazz ordered.

The Lamborghinis and Nissan peeled out and tore out of the parking lot. Since the Decepticons were looking for them their parts were to play decoy. Jazz wasn't going to waste a moment of that. His tires squealed as he floored his accelerator and spun to head in the opposite direction the other Autobots had gone. His sensors told him that Neo was following close to his bumper and he desperately wished the youngling wasn't there. Neo was too young to face the Decepticons should they figure out the plan. Oh sure Ratchet had finally agreed that Neo was old enough for integrated weaponry, but they weren't powerful and he was still undergoing training. Primus if anything happened to his youngling...

"Can we stop for candy like you said?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Not for a little while, Emily, but we will," Jazz promised the little girl.

"Okay," she agreed, though Jazz easily read the disappointment in the soft voice. He thought quickly, scanning through what little he'd had time to study on human sparklings...children, he scolded himself once more.

Finding what he was looking for a smile spread across his projection's face. "Hey Emily, wanna play a game?"

vvvv

Prowl paced just inside the entrance to Fortress Terra, the name chosen for the Autobot base on Earth. Normally he was a patient mech and he knew the value of keeping ones cool. He'd faced down Megatron himself without blinking an optic. He'd charged into a line of Decepticon soldier drones without flinching. But this was somehow different in a way the First Lieutenant didn't quite understand. There was no logic to it and Primus if it didn't drive him just a little crazy.

"Not here yet, eh?"

Prowl stopped his pacing and turned to face the speaker. "Jazz is two Earth hours late, Ironhide."

"They have a long drive," the older mech replied with a shrug, a human gesture he had picked up. "'Sides, none of us really know how ta handle a human sparkling."

"Child."

"Huh?"

Inferno, the mech on guard duty, smirked just slightly. "A young human is called a child."

"Don't be correctin' me, fraggit, there's too damn much ta remember," Ironhide snapped back irritably.

Inferno held up his hands in a show of surrender. "I'm sorry, Ironhide, I didn't realize you were having so much trouble adjusting to using human vocabulary."

"I'm not," the red mech snapped defensively. "S'just easier ta use Cybertronian."

"Of course," Inferno agreed amiably obviously deciding not to push the Third Lieutenant's temper any further. It really wasn't Ironhide's fault. Most of the mechs were younger than the Third Lieutenant and had no problem adjusting their thought patterns.

"Are the sensors picking them up yet?" Prowl asked trying to bring their attention back to the matter at hand.

"No sir," Inferno replied. "I've pushed the scanners to their maximum, sir. They're not...wait...two Autobot signatures, one with a human, on the edge of the scanners range."

"Prowl to Clamp Down."

"Clamp Down here."

"They're approaching your location. Fall into escort," Prowl ordered.

"Yes sir."

"You wanna go out an' meet 'em?" Ironhide questioned.

"No," Prowl replied. "Too many cars would attract more attention."

Prowl remained silent even as Inferno triggered the giant door that served as a protective barrier. He watched it creep open slowly, optics fixed on it without a hint of moving. Slowly sunlight began to spill in from outside and the sound of revving engines filled the corridor. Prowl transformed to his car form and had the other two do the same just before Jazz, Neo, and Clamp Down appeared through the door. The police car and the jaguar screeched to sudden stops while the Porsche did a few circles around the area to bring himself to slow stop.

Jazz's holo-matter projection got out of the car and offered Emily a hand out. The little girl once more refused his hand and got out of the car herself. She looked around cautiously and seemed to take note of the wide variety of vehicles. She glanced up at her tall dark-skinned companion and he smiled down at her and she smiled just slightly.

"Emily, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine," Jazz said. "This is-."

"You don't have to pretend anymore," Emily said. "I can sense you're not normal."

Jazz's projection blinked. "You...can? And you're not scared?"

"Should I be?" was her reply and Jazz used his voice diagnostic to read between the lines. She was just a little scared, but more than that she was curious.

"How does she sense we're different?" Inferno asked.

"Could be the shard energy," Jazz suggested. "The shard energy reacts t'our presence so it's not surprising she can feel it."

"So what do we do, sirs?" Neo asked, not sure which of his commanding officers to address the question to.

"If we're gonna be keepin' her here she's gonna have ta know what we really are, there's no way we can all stay in alt-mode the whole time," Ironhide mused.

"She deserves t'know," Jazz added.

"Her reaction will most likely be unfavorable," Prowl pointed out.

"Don't you think she'll get suspicious if cars are following her around?" Jazz reasoned.

"'Sides, she's the right age range ta have seen the cartoon. Maybe she won't be scared," Ironhide added.

Prowl took in their comments and reluctantly had to admit the two had good points. Emily was going to be on base until they could find a sufficiently safe place for her to grow up. That could take days if not weeks and there was no way all the mechs on base could stay in their vehicle forms while she was around.

"Neo, transform," Prowl ordered.

The jaguar's engine revved loudly before it started to change. Parts moved and shifted. Things twisted and folded revealing more and new parts. A head was revealed, arms and legs formed, and within seconds a mech stood where the car had been. Emily took several quick steps back, bumping into Prowl. She stared in terrified surprise at the mech several feet taller than herself.

Neo shot a desperate look at Jazz then focused his optics back on the little girl. He slowly got to his knees so that while he was still taller than her it wasn't by as much. The two studied each other in silence.

Prowl scanned her biosigns and was satisfied to find that though she was breathing just a little harder than usual her body was relaxing slowly but surely. She was still scared, but the fight or flight instinct that had surely grabbed hold of her was beginning to drain away. As the the seconds ticked by she calmed even further and finally the fear seemed to pass, though Prowl could still read nervousness and uncertainty in her body language.

"Wow, so you're all robots?" Emily asked with wonder. "Like the cartoon show."

Jazz's projection shot Prowl an amused look, which the First Lieutenant ignored. "Yes, Emily, we are the Autobots. If you are familiar with the cartoon then you know we will not harm you."

Emily hesitated then nodded slowly.

"The rest of us are bigger than Neo. I do not want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Prowl continued. "Would it be okay for the rest of us to transform?"

"I'm not scared," Emily replied in an almost defiant way.

One by one the Autobots transformed, each introducing himself afterwards. Prowl was the last one to transform and he knelt, hydraulics hissing softly at the movement, to be closer to the young human. Emily was looking around with wide eyes and was clearly more than a little shaken by so many things much bigger than herself. But it was clear she was trying to control herself. Whether she was afraid they might be displeased with her being upset or because she just didn't want them to see she was upset was unclear. Either way, Prowl felt the need to reassure the girl.

"I know we are very big, but-."

"I'm not scared," she said. Which by her body language he could clearly see she was scared of them, but obviously didn't want to admit to such a thing.

"You are a very brave little girl then," Prowl said.

"I'm not a little girl," was the indignant reply.

Prowl looked to Jazz for help, but the Porsche simply laughed at his blunder. Sensing his commanding officer's need for help, Neo drew Emily's attention back to himself

"Don't feel bad, Emily. They still call me youngling."

"That's cause ya are," Ironhide replied with mild amusement.

"He's the closest to your age, Emily," Jazz said, smiling down at the little girl. "Would you like him t'show you around?"

Emily stared at Neo for a moment before nodding. It was clear in her body language that she was still overwhelmed by it all. Prowl couldn't blame her. It seemed, though, that her curiosity was stronger than any negative emotions and Prowl admired that.

vvvv

Prowl was not all that surprised at the grumbles of protest that followed the arrival of a human child to Fortress Terra. Even though, maybe even because, they had been on Earth since the early 1940s many Autobots weren't actually all that fond of humans. Some Autobots weren't happy about having to defend them while staying incognito. Prowl could understand their feelings though he felt many of them were being hypocritical. They said humans were warmongering, close minded, and primitive. Prowl pointed out that as a race they themselves had become warmongering and by judging all humans by the actions of others that made them just as close minded. He allowed them to keep the primitive comment. Humans were rather primitive.

As he watched Neo show Emily around Prowl kept a close optic on the reactions of the other Autobots. He worried about how certain mechs would respond to the little girl. A few in particular had him concerned. When Neo introduced her to Huffer and Gears, Prowl was pleased at the effort the two put into being at least a little friendly. Neither mech was happy about being on Earth and pretty much hated the human race. They even attempted to smile at her, though both were pathetic excuses for smiles it was the effort that counted.

It was when Neo led her into the main rec room, the one aboard the Ark, that Prowl watched very carefully. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Bumper, and Blurr were playing Trap and it appeared the Bumper at least was quite overcharged and heading toward shutdown. Prowl gave them all a disapproving look as soon as they realized someone had entered the room.

"Prowl, join us," Sideswipe called cheerfully.

Prowl frowned. "You were warned that the human child would be arriving today and yet here I find you all overcharging anyway."

"So now that the little fleshling is here we can't have any fun?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"That is not what I said."

"You implied it," the yellow mech retorted.

"I did no such thing," Prowl said calmly. "I simply meant you will have to be more careful and more responsible about when and where you chose to have your fun."

"Fair enough," Smokescreen cut in before Sunstreaker could comment. "So, where is our newest guest?"

"Right here," Neo said as he stepped forward. Prowl again stood back to watch. "This is Emily. Emily, this is Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Blurr, and Bumper."

"'lo," Bumper greeted, optics slightly duller shade of blue. The yellow and silver mech threw back whatever was in his cup and received a thump on the shoulder from Smokescreen.

"Hi," Emily greeted shyly. Prowl could tell that the little girl was starting to feel overwhelmed again. Perhaps meeting so many mechs so quickly was a bad idea. He was about to speak up when Emily spoke again, looking directly at Sunstreaker. "You're very shiny."

Sunstreaker perked up immediately. "That's because I use the best wax available."

"Like car wax?" Emily asked shyly.

"Yup."

"Can I see?"

Prowl smirked to himself as Sunstreaker quickly got up to oblige. There was nothing the yellow mech liked more than getting to show off how good he looked. With the familiar sound of transformation Sunstreaker reverted to his alt-mode and revved his engine. Prowl knew if he could have the Lamborghini would have preened himself as Emily made sounds of admiration. Without knowing it Emily had just won over one of the mechs that had been amongst the most adamant about her not being around. He had no doubts that there could still be issues to pop up, but for the most part as long as Emily continued to stroke Sunstreaker's ego there wouldn't be much problems there.

Not to be outdone by his brother, Sideswipe reverted to his alt-mode as well and Emily was equally as impressed. That spurred the other mechs into doing the same. Emily was suitably impressed with them all and stroked their egos accordingly. It seemed she was warming up to the idea of them.

"Not bad for only being here fifteen minutes," Neo commented to Prowl.

The First Lieutenant nodded. "I confess to be surprised by how quickly she has at least seemed to accept us. However, I find it doubtful that everyone will be so quick to change their views."

"The day she gets Red Alert I'll be impressed."

"I do not believe even Emily could gain Red Alert's trust."

"We'll see."

vvvv

"Ah, but do I have to?"

"That is quite enough of that," Prowl admonished. "You may still be a youngling, but you are too old for that immature attitude. You can either share quarters with Emily while she is still here or you will remain with Getaway and Stakeout in the youngling quarters."

"Besides, you seemed to be getting along with her," Jazz added.

"Why can't she have her own room? Wouldn't she feel more comfortable like that?" Neo pointed out.

"She's too small t'trigger the doors not t'mention the fact that she's alone in an unfamiliar place," Jazz replied. "Now stop being a sparkling 'bout it."

"Sorry sir," the green youngling muttered.

"Jazz," Ratchet's barked over the comm.

"What's up?"

"I'm done."

"Copy that. I'll be right there," Jazz put his hand on Neo's shoulder. "C'mon bud, Ratchet's done with your new roommate."

vvvv

Security Director Red Alert

Personal Log E334667232133275

In continuance of my previous log I am happy to note that as of my last check all security systems are finally in proper working order, despite the best efforts of some to delay me. One day I will prove that Sunstreaker and his infernal brother are working for the Decepticons by disrupting the proper working order of this Fortress. How Optimus Prime and Prowl cannot see it is beyond any reasoning. Inferno believes I'm looking too far into it, that the Pit-spawned hooligans are loyal to the Autobots, but I have my doubts.

And speaking of security risks that human sparkling is still on base. It has been a week and despite my warnings Prime has kept the sparkling here. For all we know she has already been approached and brainwashed by the Decepticons. It would not be beyond their evil to use a human sparkling against us. I've seen her creeping around with one of our younglings as an accomplice. I hope for Jazz's sake that Neo has not been persuaded to betray us to the Decepticons. Not only would it be a crushing blow for the Autobot army I know Jazz would be especially hurt. All the more reason for the Decepticons to do it.

Besides coercing Neo to help her, the human sparkling has got many Autobots on base wrapped around her tiny fingers. I do not know how she has done it. Maybe she is reprogramming them during recharge, but I have not seen her go into any quarters that were not hers unless the occupants invited her in. It could be nanotechnology that she was provided by the Decepticons, but I have not figured out why my systems have not been infiltrated. How? How has she done it?

I must solve this mystery before it is too late.

vvvv

Hound's engine thrummed lowly as he approached the massive door that served as the main entrance into Fortress Terra. He was prompted for a clearance code which he sent back easily. He was rejected with a message that the code he had used was outdated. Tired and a little irritated at the rejection he activated his comm.

"Who ever is on guard duty had better let me in."

"Your security code is invalid." was the immediate response and Hound grumbled in annoyance. It would be Red Alert on guard duty.

"I've been on a scouting mission for almost a month. I was out of comms for half that time. I haven't been given the new codes." Hound told the Security Director.

"You could be a Decepticon infiltrator posing as Hound and hoping that sympathy will get you inside," Red Alert replied. "You will remain where you are until security arrives."

Hound sighed in resignation and cut his engine. Red Alert could be such a glitch sometimes, but the Recon Specialist couldn't really fault him. Red was only doing his duty. Though, he was still slightly surprised by how much more adamant Red Alert had been. Something had the mech more on edge than usual, if that was even possible, and Hound wondered if the twins were behind it.

The jeep kept his sensors alert and easily read the energy signature of two approaching Autobots. But he heard them approaching before he ever saw them. It wasn't difficult when one was grumbling loudly.

"I hate this dirt ball almost as much as I hate the flesh bags that live here."

"Do ya always gotta complain 'bout everything, Huffer? Hows 'bout ya just give your vocalizer a rest for a bit."

"Don't tell me you like this rotten place, Brawn."

Hound saw the two Autobots approach and transformed at the same time they did. The two minibots scanned him, asked him a bunch of questions only he would know the answer to, and deemed him safe to enter. Huffer darted off quickly while muttering something about "fixing the fraggin' wiring again" while Brawn and Hound headed to the base together.

"What's got Red so wound up?" Hound asked and at Brawn's snort he amened, "More wound up than usual."

"Oh, you'll see," Brawn replied in an uncharacteristically mysterious way.

"Have the twins been at it again?" Hound prodded, but his companion remained annoyingly silent.

Hound easily ignored the suspicious look Red Alert gave him despite the fact Huffer and Brawn found him fit to enter. The Recon Specialist headed directly for the wash racks to get good and clean before he had to report to Ironhide. That was his intention anyway, but as he passed by the rec. room he heard a sound that was distinctly out of place. The green mech paused just outside the door and listened for a moment, thoroughly confused as he heard the sound again. With his curiosity piqued he went into the rec. room and stopped in surprise.

"What the Pit?"

Hound stared in growing confusion at a scene that made no sense. Neo, the Autobot's first sparkling on Earth, was barely distinguishable. There were things...pillows, Hound's database supplied, tied around every conceivable part of the youngling's body save for the head which was still exposed. The youngling's battlemask was down, hiding every feature except those expressive blue optics that crinkled at the corners hinting at a smile.

But even more surprising than that was the presence of one very small human being. Even though Neo was the smallest Autobot on base he was still much bigger than the human. Hound had the sudden realization that it was a human sparkling. Then a bigger question assaulted his processor. What was a human sparkling doing in Fortress Terra?

A chuckle to his left caught his attention and the scout turned to see several of his comrades sitting at a table playing Bits and Chips, a favorite Cybertronian game. He was too tired to join, but for the moment the group had paused to watch him. Hound smirked slightly to himself when he saw that Bluestreak and Inferno were beating the Lamborghini twins, but refrained from commenting on that. Instead he threw a questioning glance at the human sparkling and her Autobot playmate.

"That's Emily, she's been staying with us," Inferno answered the unspoken question. "She's a shard."

Hound's face twisted. "A human sparkling?"

"Child," Sideswipe corrected.

"Child, sparkling, whatever-she's too young," Hound protested.

"Oh yeah, Ratchet won't let 'Jack or Percy anywhere near her," Sideswipe said. "He says they can't use that 'blasted life-sucking-Pit-spawned sorry excuse for a machine' on her until she's fifteen human years old."

"Causing a bit of a problem for the command element," Inferno added. "They can't decide on what to do with her."

"They should leave her here," Bluestreak spoke up. "She's got friends here, she has plenty of room to run around, she's probably safer here, she-."

"We get the point," Sunstreaker cut off the gunner before he could keep going.

"She can't stay here," a voice said behind them and they all watched as Jazz sat at the table. The Porsche leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table so that the chair was balanced on two legs. "This isn't a place for a human child t'grow up, no matter how much we may want her t'stay."

At this Hound watched as all the mechs present turned their attention to the little girl wrestling around with Neo. Hound watched his comrades for a moment, taking note of the affection on Jazz's face, before he too looked at the scene. Emily had managed to get around onto Neo's back and looked like she wanted to put the youngling in a choke hold, but her arms were too small to get around his neck. She also happened to be in just the right spot to stay out of the youngling's grasp as he couldn't twist his arm in the right angle.

"Emily, go for the audios," Sideswipe called out.

Emily listened to the red Lamborghini's instruction and managed to get one thumb into Neo's audio receptor module. The youngling squealed as the sensitive area was probed by small fingers. Emily laughed brightly and Hound realized that was the sound that had been so out of place.

Suddenly Neo managed to snag one of the girl's legs and gently pulled her off. She laughed madly as she was hung upside down. The green youngling poked at her ribs and stomach making her squeal and laugh harder. She tried to swat his fingers away, but her awkward position hindered her too much.

"Help," Emily squealed to the audience in general.

Sideswipe jolted to his feet, followed by Bluestreak, and the two entered the fray. Bluestreak got Emily out of Neo's grasp and put her down safely at his abandoned seat at the table. Sideswipe then pounced Neo and he became the one squealing. Hound was just mildly surprise. He had seen Sideswipe wrestle with Sunstreaker, but most of the time it actually turned into something violent. And while Sideswipe loved to play pranks it wasn't often the red mech was that playful. In general the only mechs that played around like that were sparklings and younglings.

"Give up, sparkling," Sideswipe taunted.

"Get him!" Emily cheered while laughing along with everyone else.

Hound smiled as he watched the scene. It was always good to hear laughter in what could be a rather dismal place at times. It gave him hope for the future.

vvvv

"By the Pit, Bluestreak. If I didn't know any better I'd think you have a target painted on your back panel," Ratchet grumbled. It was the fifth time in as many days that Bluestreak had been in his med-bay for repairs.

"Not my fault," Bluestreak immediately said in his defense. "Sunstreaker ran me off the road because I swerved to avoid a box in the road cause you never know if it might have a nail in it and I really hate blowing tires on those nails because it hurts y'know and I accidentally tapped Sunstreaker and he let out this scary sound and ran me off the road."

"There's possibly more information than I needed to know in there," Ratchet grumbled. "Just, mute your vocalizer for half a breem, if that's even possible."

"Why do you and Ironhide refuse to use human measurements?"

"Mute it!"

Ratchet worked in silence for several more minutes before the med-bay doors whooshed open and Neo burst int. The youngling's optics were wide and his whole body vibrated with energy. Ratchet could hear him rapidly cycling air as his internal systems hissed from overheating, something younglings could do quite easily. Ratchet opened his mouth to scold the young mech when he realized there was something like fear on the youngling's face.

"Ratchet, come quick, something's wrong with Emily," Neo finally managed to get out.

Ratchet grabbed his medkit and followed Neo out of the medbay and toward the youngling's quarters where Emily was sleeping. Bluestreak followed, scooping up Neo so that the two bigger mechs could run full speed without leaving the youngling behind. Ratchet screeched to a halt at Neo's room and triggered the door open and could immediately hear whimpers from within. Troubled, Ratchet stepped into the room and headed straight for the beds where the whimpers were originating.

"I couldn't get her to wake up," Neo explained, clearly terrified. He unashamedly attached himself to Bluestreak's side for comfort.

Ratchet peered down at the sleeping child, scanning her easily. There didn't seem to be anything physically amiss. Having done extensive research on human biology and psychology he worked out what the problem was quickly. With one finger he gently prodded her in the side. The little girl whimpered, but remained asleep. The Chief Medical Officer tilted his head in thought for a moment before he decided on a course of action.

"Neo, get into that ridiculous play outfit of yours," Ratchet ordered.

"What's wrong with her, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked, clearly disturbed.

Ratchet shot the gunner an annoyed look as he was never really pleased about explaining things. "Nightmare."

"Oh."

"Neo, get to it, boy. Stuffs not gonna get on ya by itself."

Neo hesitated, but moved at a gentle push from the gunner whose side he had been attached to. While the youngling was doing that Ratchet carefully lifted Emily off the bed. He cradled her in both hands and waited not-so-patiently for Neo to finish. When the youngling was covered in the pillows he used for playing with Emily the CMO gently handed the little girl to the green mech. Neo took her into his now soft arms and held her like Jazz used to hold him when he was a sparkling.

The change wasn't immediate, which was a disappointment to all mechs present, but eventually her whimpers ceased and she slept soundly in Neo's arms. Ratchet watched for a moment, his spark feeling all warm and toasty from the sight. There was affection in Neo's optics as the youngling gazed down at his charge. Neo had once said he wished he had siblings and it was obvious to the older mech that Neo had adopted Emily as his sister.

Ratchet sighed suddenly. How was Neo going to handle it when she left?

vvvv

"She can't stay here, Optimus," Ratchet stated firmly. "A military base is no place for a human child to grow up. She needs to interact with children her own age, go to school, do the things human children do."

"You gotta be jokin'," Ironhide exclaimed. "If we take Emily somewhere else the 'Cons'll find her. She's safer here than anywhere else."

"You're biased," the CMO snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the Third Lieutenant. "You just don't want her to leave."

Ironhide balked. "Hey, I have her best interest in mind."

"And I'm a fairy princess."

"You're-what? What the Pit are you talkin' 'bout now?"

"Enough you two," Prowl spoke up before the argument could go forward. "You both have valid points that we must consider while making this decision."

"She is a security risk," Red Alert added.

"Oh mute it," Ironhide grumbled. "That little girl is no threat ta anyone."

"You're biased," Red Alert retorted.

"Next mech that calls me biased is gonna get rocket in the aft!"

"Enough of this foolish bickering," Prowl said with a disapproving look at both mechs. "We must approach this with logic. If she cannot stay here then where could she go?"

"Where on Earth would she possibly be safe for the next four years? Red an' I run the best possible defense 'round here an' this place is so fortified the Cons don't have the bolts ta do anythin'. Where would she be safer?" Ironhide demanded. "If someone could answer that I might consider movin' her a good idea."

"I've gotta admit, 'Hide brings up a good point. We couldn't protect her as well somewhere else," Jazz spoke up.

"What about the human military? Surely they could protect her," Red Alert suggested.

"D'ya really think they could stop the 'Cons if Megatron finds out she's a shard?" Ironhide asked in return.

"They have some-."

"Give it a rest, Red. She's not a security risk."

Red Alert sat back in his seat and glared at Ironhide, but for the moment he remained silent. Jazz shared a brief amused look with Ratchet, but his attention was grabbed as Optimus leaned forward in his seat. The Autobot Commander gained the attention of all the mechs without uttering a sound.

Optimus sighed wearily. "Ratchet, are you absolutely sure we can not remove the shard from her now?"

"I'll rip the spark out of anyone who takes her anywhere near that fragging machine," Ratchet retorted.

Jazz snickered, but a glare from the CMO silenced the Second Lieutenant. Optimus rubbed a tired hand over his face and looked around the room. His Command Staff all looked equally weary about having to make a decision like the one they were faced with. All of them knew it wasn't right for Emily to grow up on a military base surrounded by alien robots with no human children to make friends with or to simply interact with.

"We could collaborate with the US government. They may be able t'help," Jazz suggested.

"They're gonna be plenty fragged off that we've had her for almost three orns an' not said anythin'," Ironhide commented. "You know how they get 'bout those things."

"They'll grump and groan, but ultimately they'll help," Jazz said.

"I fear," Prowl spoke up, "that we have not considered how she will take this. From the file at the adoption agency we know that she has been through several homes, some of them unpleasant, and that she had been at the center for three years. Now, we have given her a home and it may not be with humans, but I dare say she would consider at least some of us family."

"She's really attached to Neo," Ratchet admitted. "I haven't seen them separately since she got here."

"I do not believe she would want to leave," Prowl added. "And I think it would be detrimental to her health."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Prowl is absolutely right. At this stage of development what Emily needs is stability," Ratchet said. "She needs a family."

"Then the question becomes how can we make a military base child friendly? There have been too many close calls even with that proximity tag on her. She is too small, too easy to get underfoot and get hurt. If she is to stay here something must change," Prowl said.

The Command Staff was silent as they contemplated the problem. Fortress Terra was actually a combination of four ships-the Vigilance, the Marauder, the Ark, and the Sentinel. The maintenance crew had built corridors between the docking hatches of each ship to make them one big ship. The Fortress itself was hidden under a mountain range that had been tunneled into and then hollowed out by the maintenance crew with the help of the US military who simply wished them to get out of sight. There was a main entrance with a very large thick metal door that the humans had provided. There were also hidden entrances and exits for emergencies, but they were well guarded. How then could they make such an obviously military operation safe for the human child?

"We could clear out the Marauder, move all the guys to different quarters and make that her place," Jazz suggested. "'Course a few would have to stay with her to watch over her."

"For that matter if some mechs were assigned to keep watch of Emily and the sparklings we could ensure the safety of them all," Ratchet suggested.

Jazz snorted. "You're just tired of playing watch-mech."

"Mute it, Jazz or I might reschedule your next check up and make sure it's a thorough one."

"Ratchet has a good idea," Prowl broke in. His tone was a calm as ever, but there was just a glint of amusement in his optics. "We can assign some mechs to guardian duty and have them rotate shifts."

"We could also get Hoist, Huffer, an' Grapple ta make the Marauder more kid friendly," Ironhide said.

"Someone will have to tutor her," Prowl continued. "She must have a proper education."

"Well, none of us know a thing 'bout teachin' a human," Jazz said. "We'd need a human teacher. Thing is findin' one we can trust."

"I must confess I have reservations about keeping a child on a military base, especially with how...spirited this outfit can be. However, I agree with Prowl. We cannot tear this little girl away from the family she has finally found," Optimus said with determination. There was still a weariness in his optics, but it was clear a decision had been made. "Jazz, as the Marauder is your ship I leave you to give the Autobots there notice of the impending move. I also leave it to you to chose the mechs for guardian shifts. Prowl, please handle the relocation to the other ships and the reworking of the duty shifts. Ironhide, I want you to make sure the Marauder has the best possible defense along with clear plans for what to do in case of Decepticon attack. I will procure a human tutor. If there are no further concerns or questions..."

"No sir," the rest of the mechs replied instantly.

"Then I expect you all to work quickly and efficiently. Dismissed."

vvvv

"Surely you cannot be serious."

Mirage stared disbelievingly at Jazz as if the Second Lieutenant had suggested he jump in the Pit.

"I'm serious," Jazz replied calmly. "It's not gonna be that much work, man. Just live in the Marauder and help keep watch."

"I am not a sparkling-sitter, Jazz," Mirage argued. "I have no knowledge of how to handle sparklings."

That was true enough, Jazz admitted to himself. Under other circumstances he probably never would have considered Mirage for guardian assignment. Mirage had not dealt well with Bluestreak, Blurr, or Bumper when they were still young.

"We're short on options," Jazz replied. "Plus we're hopin' some of your sensibilities will rub off on them. You can teach 'em how to escape and evade 'case somethin' happens."

"But Jazz-."

"You don't gotta choice so you might as well accept it."

"Yes sir."

Jazz watched the spy leave his office and sighed. Assigning mechs to play babysitter wasn't easy. None of the mechs on base were meant to be babysitters. They weren't geared or programmed for it, because that had always been the job of the femmes. So, Jazz was choosing mechs who could provide good protection and hopefully be good teachers as well. Previously they hadn't really done much for their own sparklings. Jazz had willingly bared the brunt of the work in raising Neo. He hadn't really had much of a choice as Neo had latched onto him from a very young age. Getaway and Stakeout had been taken care of by several different mechs. And though a good portion of the mechs had raised Bluestreak, Blurr, and Bumper it had been so long ago that most mechs were out of practice. War was all that they knew anymore.

But Jazz couldn't bare the responsibility to raising all the sparklinsg that were being created nor care for the young girl that was staying in the Fortress. And there did need to be clearly assigned guardians. There couldn't be some half-aft way of doing things. Though it was doubtful things would ever be the same as it had been on Cybertron what with most of the femmes dead and the others lost to space. Still, they needed to get as close to the way sparklings had been cared for in the old days.

He had already informed Bluestreak, Inferno, Tap-Out, and Mirage of their new assignment. Bluestreak had been excited as he loved the sparklings and it meant fewer front line missions for him. Inferno had been a little dubious, but when Jazz explained that some warriors needed to be on the assignment to provide protection in case of Decepticon infiltration the mech had relented. Tap-Out had been an obvious choice as he was fiercely and violently protective of anyone he was put in charge of protecting. Mirage's incredulous response had been expected and Jazz had fully expected to have to just order the spy to obey. Truth was Jazz thought most of the mechs on guardian assignment would probably benefit from the experience.

"Windcharger, please report to my office."

vvvv

Bumper was thrilled to be chosen to bring Emily's tutor to Fortress Terra. Usually his duties were just restricted to patrols. The more experienced mechs got the important jobs. He along with Blurr and Bluestreak were the last Cybertronian born mechs and the older mechs still tended to be protective of them even though all three were definitely beyond old enough to be considered mature mechs. Some mechs still called them younglings even after Neo had been brought online. He knew it had something to do with what happened to Bluestreak while all the groups had been split up, but that didn't make it any less frustrating.

Therefore he was surprised when Optimus Prime himself had pulled Bumper aside and given him the coordinates of the tutor's home. It was Prime's hope that one Autobot by himself wouldn't garner much attention from the Decepticons. Bumper was capable and confident and Prime selected him personally. Bumper accepted the mission with enthusiasm. Sure he had just come in from a long night of patrol with two squabbling companions, but a quick cup of fuel and a few energon snacks and he was good to go.

Bumper activated his holo-matter projector as he merged onto the interstate. A teenager wearing a baggy black band t-shirt appeared to have one arm hanging out of the window. Loud rock music blared from inside the car and teenager bobbing his head to the music, long blond hair flying in the wind. Bumper hadn't felt so free in vorns.

He was having so much fun weaving in and out of traffic that he was caught completely by surprise as a white Lamborghini roared up behind him. Startled, Bumper scanned the car and swore viciously when the energy signature came back Decepticon. He opened a comm channel to call for backup, but the Lamborghini rammed his quarter panel and sent him into a wild spin out. He managed to pull himself out of it and gunned it, but he knew he wasn't as fast as the Decepticon Lamborghini tailgating him.

"What's a runt like you doing running around on your own?" Breakdown transmitted over an open comm.

Bumper swerved to avoid the Decepticon's next attack and a civilian blared her horn at the two of them. Realizing the danger the humans were in he used his scanner to find the next exit ramp. Breakdown gave him a not so gentle tap to his rear bumper and Bumper swerved to take the exit. The white Lamborghini followed with ease and it was as he got off the ramp and onto the road that he realized his mistake. A quick swerve saved him from a head on collision, but a dark gray Ferrari still clipped him and spun him around.

"Where ya goin' in such a hurry, pipsqueak?" Wildrider taunted.

Bumper tried to reverse out of Breakdown's way, but the Lamborghini slammed into his driver's side door with jarring force. Thankfully his armor was strong enough to absorb the blow but he was still sent skidding several feet. Bumper recovered quickly and floored it away from the interstate, but the two Stunticons were faster than him and they caught up before he could get very far.

Bumper transformed as soon as he thought he was out of sight. He armed his grenade launcher, selected what he called the sticky grenade and fired at the rapidly approaching Stunticons. Both Decepticons transformed, but several grenades attached to Wildrider. The dark gray mech swore and tried to bat them off, but that only succeeding in getting them stuck to his hands. The frantic mech shook his hands furiously, but the grenades exploded with enough force to completely mangle the Stunticon's hands.

Breakdown bellowed in fury and armed his weapons and fired. Bumper tucked and rolled, arming his pulse gun, and as he came up he fired into the bigger mech's face. Breakdown swore and lashed out, but Bumper dove to the side. As he rolled to his feet once more Bumper fired his gun at the Stunticon's right knee joint. The knee gave out and Breakdown fell to his hands and knees. Bumper then ran, jumped onto Breakdown's back, and then launched himself at the still stunned Wildrider.

The dark gray mech was trying to get over the fact that both his hands were gone and his weapons neutralized. Bumper fired his gun into Wildrider's face then landed a punishing kick to the Stunticon's audio receptor module. He landed on the bigger mech's shoulder grabbed it with one hand and then hung down on the Stunticon's back so that he could get a perfect shot right into one of the linkages in Wildrider's back. Instantly the dark gray mech collapsed to the ground as he lost control of his legs. Bumper rode the Decepticon to the ground and jumped off right before he hit.

Bumper's sensors registered a weapon powering up to his left and he instinctively flipped backwards. Gatling shells tore into the ground where he had been, but a concussion blast slammed into him full force. It threw him backwards into the rock wall of a cliff that the road hugged. A second shot drove him against it even harder and alerts began to blink all over the place. He scrambled to move as Breakdown limped toward him, but the big mech anticipated his move and grabbed him in both hands. With his arms pinned Bumper couldn't do anything except stare at the furious Stunticon.

"We were just gonna have some fun, maybe wreak ya a bit. Now I'm gonna crush you into a ball and send you back to your precious comrades," Breakdown snarled.

Bumper struggled, but the Stunticon was just too much bigger than him. Alerts were flashing as Breakdown's hold on him continued to tighten pain began to pulse through his entire frame. Wildrider was cheering on his teammate and Bumper desperately tried to activate a secure comm line, but Breakdown's fingers curled into his back and he only manged to get out a "this is" before his radio went dead.

"Crush the slagger already!" Wildrider yelled.

Suddenly a police car came flying up the exit ramp and launched into the air. The car transformed landed on both feet with two plasma guns pointed at Breakdown. Bumper stared in surprise at Clamp Down, but winced in pain as Breakdown tightened the hold on him. Clamp Down calmly stared the Stunticon in the optics, guns unwavering.

"Release him," Clamp Down ordered.

"You won't shoot me," Breakdown retorted. "You'll hit your pal."

"Are you sure of that?" Clamp Down replied calmly. "I'm an excellent shot."

"You're not that good Autobot," the Stunticon sneered. "Everyone knows Autobots can't hit the broadside of a-."

Bumper managed to land on his feet as Breakdown dropped him to bat at the burning plasma that struck the Stunticon in the face. The small Autobot raced to his comrade's side and brought his own weapons to point at the Decepticon. Breakdown glared at them both and kept his weapons trained on them.

"Now, we're going to drive away and you are going to stay here with your comrade," Clamp Down said in a tone that Bumper recognized as the do-it-or-else warning that Decepticons tended to ignore. And then regret it.

"You don't scare me," Breakdown retorted defiantly.

"If you really think you're going to delay me long enough for your teammates to get here and slag us both, you're sorely mistaken," the police car countered.

A smirk filtered onto Breakdown's face and his red optics flashed. "You're still standing here, aren't you?"

"Not for long."

Clamp Down transformed and Bumper quickly followed suit. With sirens and lights flashing the two Autobots tore off. The Deceptions continued to shout insults.

"I'm never going to get an important mission again," Bumper complained.

"Never say never, my friend. You don't know what the future holds," Clamp Down replied. "Besides, you haven't failed the mission yet."

"Yeah, but I had to have help," Bumper pointed out.

Clamp Down laughed at that. "And do you think the rest of us never need help? It doesn't make you weak, Bumper. That's why we have teammates."

vvvv

Mirage was on guardian duty when Bumper arrived back at the Fortress with the human female that would be Emily's tutor. And as was Prowl's orders he made sure the little girl was there to meet her tutor. It was apparent in the little one's attitude that she was not pleased with the idea of having to continue her education, which Mirage didn't quite understand but then there were a lot of things about humans that he still didn't understand.

Mirage watched via his alt-mode sensors as Bumper's front passenger door opened and a tall, skinny woman stepped out. The woman had dark hair pulled into a ponytail and light brown eyes that flicked from one harmless looking car to the next. She wore a simple black dress that just made Mirage think she was simply too skinny for a human female. Overall she matched the datafile he had read about when some of the Autobots met her some fifteen years previously. Here finally was one Heather Williams who had escaped the clutches of the Decepticons and returned a shard to the Autobots. She didn't look like much in his opinion.

Heather then opened the back passenger door and helped a little boy climb out. The boy had the same dark hair, but his was much shorter and far messier. His eyes were a mix of brown and green, which confused Mirage slightly that the offspring of the woman didn't have the same eye color, but he dismissed the thought. The boy looked younger than Emily by Mirage's estimation, but he was no expert on human ages. And oh Primus! The boy was wearing a black shirt with the Autobot symbol on it, which explained why Neo was making an odd revving noise. The youngling was trying to hold back his laughter. The humans certainly had taken the "Transformers" idea further than he expected.

Bumper's driver's side passenger door opened and an older looking boy, a teenger Mirage's databanks helpfully supplied, stepped out. This boy had a little shade of hair than the other two and it was even shorter than the younger boy's was. Was this male going bald? Mirage dismissed the question as quickly as it came and focused on the teenager as the boy started to approach him. Surprised and a little wary, Mirage revved his engine in warning and reversed back a little. The teenager stopped and stared.

"Don't worry, 'Raj, he probably just thinks you look cool." Jazz said with a little hint of "behave" in his voice.

"That's all well and good, but I would prefer he not get his biologicals all over me in some misguided show of admiration," Mirage shot back.

"What say we put on a little show for the kids?" Bumper suggested with a definite hint of mischief in his voice.

"Agreed, no sense in putting it off." Prowl said.

The reaction was mildly amusing. The youngest boy screamed and clutched his mother in terror. The other boy was older than Emily stared in shock and took a step toward his mother but made no sound. Heather shushed her youngest and even towering over the human female Mirage felt cowed by the look of disapproval she shot he and his fellow Autobots.

"I apologize, Ms. Williams. We did not mean to frighten your children," Prowl said, optics carefully watching the young humans. "We are not accustomed to actually revealing ourselves to humans, as I am sure you remember."

"I do," Heather replied. "See honey, they're just like the cartoon. Didn't you say just the other day that you wanted to meet an Autobot?"

"Yes," the little boy said and carefully turned to look at the mechs.

Mirage felt his patience for the whole affair wavering and wished not for the first time that Bluestreak was in his place. The younger mech was much better at being friendly to newcomers.

"And see there, remember I told you about Emily? She's not afraid of them."

Mirage glanced at Emily. Sitting on Neo's shoulder like she belonged there the little girl made the perfect example. She was still nervous around some of the bigger mechs and the ones she rarely spent time with, but with Neo was she was completely at ease.

"Hey Em, why dontcha do the introductions?" Jazz suggested.

Neo knelt to let Emily off his shoulder and the little girl hesitated only a moment before she walked toward the trio standing in front of Bumper. Mirage watched, his curiosity piqued by the interactions between the little ones, as Emily approached the younger boy first. It seemed like only a matter of seconds before the two children were best of friends and the little boy, Brandon, went willingly as Emily introduced him to each of the Autobots present. She then introduced herself a little more cautiously to the teenager, Ethan, who seemed much more interested in meeting the Autobots.

Mirage watched in surprise as Emily and Brandon darted over to Neo, who went to his alt-mode with no prompting. The two youngsters jumped inside and Neo gunned his engine and took off for the Marauder. Mirage shouted in frustration, transformed, and took after them.

"Hound?" Mirage called over the private comm to his friend.

There was a moment of silence before Hound replied. "Yeah?"

"Are you in the rec. room?"

"Yeah."

"Can you have a cup of high-grade ready for me? I think I'm going to need it."

vvvv

"I want a pet."

Bluestreak stared into bright blue eyes that were filled with determination. "Well Emily, that's something you have to take up with command, but I really don't think they're going to agree."

"Why not?"

"Ern...well...this is a military base and pets aren't allowed."

"Can't you talk to them for me?"

Bluestreak balked, optics wide. "Me? What makes you think they'll listen to me? I'm only a gunner."

"Yeah, but I'm only a kid. They're more likely to listen to you."

Bluestreak was still doubtful, but nonetheless promised his young charge the he would ask. So, he made his way to Jazz's office. It was technically a matter to take up with Prowl, but Bluestreak hoped that by taking it up with the more jovial Second Lieutenant he could accomplish his goal. He activated the door chime and didn't have to wait long before the door slid open and Jazz smiled brightly at him. The Porsche ushered Bluestreak into his office and motioned to a chair.

"Blue, what brings you t'my office?"

Bluestreak took a seat and watched Jazz do the same. "I...um...well...Emilywantsapet."

"I think you've spent too much time with Blurr," Jazz said with an amused smile. He processed what Bluestreak had said and leaned back in his chair. "A pet? Shouldn't ya take this t'Prowl?"

"Er, maybe."

Jazz laughed. "I see, you think I'll be the pushover, is that it?"

"I wouldn't go as far to say pushover," Bluestreak said quickly.

"Of course not," the Second Lieutenant said with obvious amusement. He smirked at the young mech he viewed as a little brother. "You just came to me because I'm in charge of the youth assignment."

"Exactly!"

"Well, I'm afraid that bringin' a animal onto base has t'be cleared through at least Prowl," Jazz said. "Though, I'm sure if she choses something small that'll stay in her room there shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Will you talk to Prowl?" Bluestreak asked hopefully.

Jazz laughed again. "And do all the work for you? Where's the fun in that?"

So Bluestreak left Jazz's office resigned to the fact that he would have to talk to Prowl after all. Not that he really minded talking to the First Lieutenant. Prowl wasn't an unapproachable mech. But Bluestreak had never gone to him to special request anything before. Even when Prowl was helping to raise him he had never made a special request of the First Lieutenant. Prowl had always been the most disciplinary figure in his life, not one to accommodate his wants. That had usually been Jazz or Wheeljack's place.

He made the trek from the Marauder, where Jazz's office was, through the Ark and into the Vigilance where Prow's office was located. He activated the door chime and entered at Prowl's call only to find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing before the First Lieutenant's desk. Sideswipe had that look on his face the one that screamed "I did something, but you have no proof" while Sunstreaker was doing a fair job of looking impassive. Prowl looked calm, but there was a glint of irritation in his optics.

"Bluestreak, could this wait?" Prowl asked calmly.

Bluestreak hesitated. He didn't want to interrupt what had to be an impressive lecture to the two troublemakers. Not that it was anything that wasn't going in one audio and out the other. It was the hopeful blue eyes that he pictured in his processor that he couldn't ignore. He needed to have an answer to take back to her.

"Ah, don't blow the poor mech off, Prowl," Sideswipe said. "It must have been important for him to come all the way from the Marauder."

Prowl gave Sideswipe a calculating look before fixing his optics on Bluestreak. "Very well Bluestreak, what can I do for you?"

"It's Emily sir," Bluestreak said and then watched as all three mech's perked up. "She has a special request."

"And that would be?"

"She um...she wants a pet."

Sunstreaker snickered, but swift elbow to the chest plate shut him up. The twins glared at each other as Prowl stared at Bluestreak thoughtfully. Bluestreak watched the First Lieutenant apprehensively. He could see the word 'no' forming on the other mech's lip components. He didn't like the idea of returning to that little girl and tell her she couldn't have the pet she desired.

"What kind of pet?"

"Sir?"

Prowl's lips twitched just slightly at one corner. "What kind of pet does she wish to have? For obvious reason a canine or feline would be out of the question."

"She didn't say, sir. Just that she wants a pet," Bluestreak replied.

"I believe a rodent or reptile would be acceptable with the understanding that her pet is not to leave the Marauder for any reason," Prowl said after a few moment's of consideration. "If her pet were to leave the Marauder I would be forced to confiscate it."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Bluestreak said, beaming as if he were the one allowed to get a pet.

"Now, if there is nothing more I have other business to attend to," Prowl continued, optics flicking from one Lamborghini to the other.

Bluestreak beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to stick around for the continuing lecture. He practically flew from the Vigilance through the Ark nearly taking out a disgruntled Huffer (when wasn't he disgrunted?) and into the Marauder. Hearing laughter coming from the rec room he went straight there and found Emily and Neo playing a spirited game of Bits and Chips. Emily was winning, but Neo was catching up. Bluestreak was approached by a rather harried looking Mirage.

"Do watch them for a while, please. I need a break."

Bluestreak smiled. "Sure thing."

Mirage smiled gratefully and ducked out of the rec room. The duo who had been playing the game burst into laughter. Bluestreak smiled fondly, but quickly schooled his features into one of disapproval.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing," was the immediate answer. Bluestreak prayed the two never took lessons from Sideswipe. Though the warrior never outright lied, he was very good at giving a distorted truth.

"Well, I suppose if you've been naughty you don't deserve the good news I was bringing you," Bluestreak told the two, though his optics were locked with Emily's eyes.

Emily's blue eyes widened. "We weren't really doing anything, Bluestreak. I promise. We were just being too noisy for his liking."

"You know Mirage, he's stuck up and stuffy. He doesn't know how to have a good time," Neo added.

Bluestreak was inclined to agree, but he knew better than to do so. All the guardians had agreed to present a united front when it came to each other and decisions that were made. Sometimes he found himself wondering if he put Evac through half of what Emily and Neo put him through.

"Please Bluestreak, please tell me the good news," Emily begged.

That look should be illegal, Bluestreak thought to himself. Emily's blue eyes were wide and pleading with just that little bit of a shimmer that were not-quite-tears. Bluestreak could never deny that look.

"Prowl said you can have a pet, but only a rodent or reptile and that it has to stay in the Marauder or else he'll confiscate it."

Emily whooped with joy and jumped from her seat. Neo watched her with a furrowed optic brow. "Where are you going?"

"To find a pet of course."

vvvv

"Absolutely not."

Prowl stared defiantly back at the human woman standing beside his desk. Heather Williams had been chosen by Optimus to provide Emily with an education. The woman was headstrong and trustworthy and not at all afraid to stand up to the Autobots when they did something she didn't like. She had proven herself worthy by going above and beyond what was expected of her to protect the shard that had been found in her possession. Prowl was impressed by her bravery, but wasn't going to be cowed by the dark look filling her face.

"Prowl, she's a human child," Heather sighed. "She has to get out and get fresh air. She needs to experience more than just the inside of a military base."

"She would not be safe outside the Fortress," Prowl stated calmly. "Her safety and security is of the utmost importance."

"You mean the security of that...shard is of the utmost important," the dark-haired woman shot back.

Prowl sat back as if she had physically stuck him. "Her life is more important than the shard energy she carries, make no mistake of that. If that had not been the case we would have simply taken the shard from her and ignored the possible side-effects on one so young."

"Yes I'm sorry, I spoke before thinking," Heather was quick to assure the First Lieutenant. "I'm just frustrated."

Prowl studied the woman thoughtfully. Her logic was undeniable. He knew the file on human children well. Ratchet had made sure that every Autobot had received that particular file. Emily needed to leave the base and have a little fun in the human world. However, her safety would be compromised and it was hard for him to accept that. Williams was aware of the dangers and yet she still insisted Emily leave the base. That must have meant it was more important than Prowl realized.

"What did you have in mind?"

That was how two days later Deep Cover found himself accompanying Heather, Brandon and Emily to Disneyland. It was not exactly the kind of assignment he was used to. However his unique ability to fold himself down into normal human size and use his holo-matter projector to appear completely human made him the perfect mech for the job. Much to his annoyance. He was supposed to be doing undercover work, busting criminals, and instead he was watching a human sparkling play around. What's more they expected HIM to ride the infernal contraptions and take part in their play.

"C'mon DC, come on Space Mountain with me," Emily begged.

"I do not-"

"Go on the damn ride with her or I'll tell the Ratchet you neglected her," Heather hissed into the Impala's audio receptor.

Deep Cover managed not to shudder at the thought and quickly agreed to go on the ride. The ride couldn't be anything like what the Lamborghini twins would do to him if he didn't. With a wary sigh the police car allowed the little girl to pull him into the line for the ride.

Once the ride was over, Deep Cover wondered what had been so great about it. Brandon and Emily were both talking enthusiastically while the Impala trailed behind them. He resigned himself to the fact that he would simply never understand humans.

After that he found himself standing guard while Emily, Brandon, and Heather played something they called video games. Deep Cover was hardly amused or impressed by what he saw, but he kept that opinion to himself. Instead he busied himself with keeping a watchful optic on everyone and his scanners at full strength. His audio receptors were tuned to pick up and scan every voice pattern. If there was anything amiss he would find out.

"Hello little girl, would you like some candy?"

"What kinda candy?"

"Oh, anything you'd like."

Deep Cover linked his audio with his scanners and searched for the speakers. Turning, targeting sensors highlighted a middle aged man talking to a young girl. Had he not known any better he would have simply thought it was a nice man offering candy to a child. However, voice pattern analysis and detailed bioscans revealed the man was being deceitful. With a quick scan toward his own charge and finding Emily perfectly safe with Heather and Brandon, Deep Cover strode over to where the man was beginning to lead the little girl out of the arcade.

"Halt," Deep Cover called, making his voice boom.

The man looked up, spotted the rather large muscular man headed his way, and grabbed the girl. Without thinking Deep Cover took one bounding leap and grabbed the man. In fright the man released the little girl as the disguised Autobot lifted the man high in the air.

"You were attempting to kidnap this child," Deep Cover accused as the man swore that wasn't the case.

The Autobot kept a hold of the man until the security arrived and took the man away. Deep Cover then had to field tearful thank yous from the little girl's parents and pats on the back from the crowd who had watched the whole thing. He finally managed to separate himself and scanned the surrounding area for his charges. He found them standing a ways back from the crowd and watching the proceedings.

Deep Cover approached them apprehensively. He was afraid Emily would be upset at having something ruin her fun. And he was a little scared about what the twins would do to him when they found out. As such he stopped a short distance from them and waited.

"That was awesome!" Emily exclaimed excitedly and rushed forward. "You're a hero."

Deep Cover's projection blushed appropriately. "Just doing my job."

With that bit of excitement Deep Cover decided it was late enough. They still had a rather long drive back to the fortress. Emily of course wasn't happy to be leaving, but Deep Cover would not be persuaded. He sent a coded message to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to return to the rendezvous point. The Lamborghinis had escorted them there and were supposed to escort them back.

He had just got on the highway when something slammed into his back end. Emily and Brandon squealed in fright as Deep Cover struggled to regain control. Another slam threw the police car completely out of control. Other cars on the road blared their horns and did their best to avoid the wreck. Deep Cover was glad that his armor meant that he could take a few wrecks and keep on going. He reversed so fast his wheels threw up smoke in great waves.

"This is Deep Cover calling for immediate assistance! I am under attack, repeat, under attack!"

"We'll be there in two minutes," Sideswipe replied instantly.

Deep Cover spun and tore off down the road as fast as he could with his sirens blaring and lights flashing to get cars out of the way. Unfortunately for him the car pursuing him was capable of speeds he could never reach. The car roared up beside him and slammed into his side. Deep Cover jerked over and slammed into the other car.

"Oi! Give me the shard, mate, and I'll let ya live," the Decepticon called.

"Blow it out your tailpipe," Deep Cover shot back.

"I was hopin' you'd say that."

Deep Cover acted faster than the Decepticon. The police car slammed on his brakes and then swerved sideways. His front bumper hit the other car in just the right spot to send the 'Con into an uncontrollable fishtail. Deep Cover then shot off, pushing his car to the limit as he knew the Decepticon had no doubt reported the presence of a shard to the others. It wouldn't be long before more Decepticons closed in on them.

"Is everyone okay?" Deep Cover asked while he had the chance to. Even though he could use his internal scanners to note neither of his charges was injured he still wanted to hear them say it.

"I'm fine," Heather spoke up.

Emily remained silent.

Deep Cover knew he should be concerned about that, but his scanner's picked up the 'Con closing in on him again.

"Give me the fleshies and I won't do you in," the Decepticon transmitted on an open channel.

Deep Cover refrained from responding. The Decepticon was almost on his bumper when he saw headlights coming directly for him. He scanned forward and was relieved to find Autobot energy signatures. His pursuer must have noted them as well, because the Decepticon slammed on the breaks and spun around. The Decepticon was apparently smart enough not to face the terrible Autobot twins on his own. However, the Lamborghinis blew right past Deep Cover and chased after the fleeing Decepticon. It was just lucky for the Decepticon that it could reach top speeds the Lamborghinis couldn't.

"You two get back here and provide backup," Deep Cover called to the twins. "Protecting Emily is more important than your bloodlust."

"Don't lecture us," Sunstreaker snapped back.

However, Deep Cover sensed the two Lamborghinis coming back. The rest of the trip was made in silence with no further interruptions. Though the twins did play an annoying game of weaving back and forth so close Deep Cover really did think they were going to hit him once. When he scolded them for their carelessness, Sunstreaker gave him a not so friendly tap and then the two kept their distance.

Deep Cover sighed when the Fortress came within sensor range. The sooner he was back doing undercover work the better.

Soon enough he stopped outside the Marauder and let his passengers out. He then transformed and at Emily's prompting scaled himself down to human size and at further prompting he knelt. Finally at her level he waited patiently and was surprised when she threw her arms around him and squeezed. Deep Cover blinked, surprised, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking me to Disneyland, DC," the little girl said into his chest.

Then she released him and scampered inside. Heather gave him a pat on the shoulder and then followed. He wast still kneeling there when the Lamborghini twins drove up and transformed. Sideswipe laid a heavy hand on the Impala's shoulder.

"Oh DC, you're just the greatest!" Sideswipe crooned.

"Go suck a tailpipe."

vvvv

Dear Diary,

I bet there's not many girls who can say their diary is a super-advanced hand-held computer. I guess that's one of the things that makes me a lucky girl.

Yesterday I met Ms. William's kids for the first time. She's got two sons, David and Casey. David is older than me, but Casey is my age. Somehow the Decepticons found out she's got Autobot connections and they tried to capture her and her kids. Luckily, Camshaft had been guarding her house for the night and managed the stop the 'Cons. Optimus decided they wouldn't be safe and so all three of them are going to be living in the Marauder. It's going to be cool having some human children around.

As of my last entry there's been some excitement on base. Five shards were recovered from the Amazon jungle and the Brains have created five new sparklings. I got to witness it this time, though I don't think I can really explain it. The new sparklings are all going to be encouraged to take flying alt-modes in hopes of combating the Decepticon Seekers. I'm not supposed to know those kind of details, but y'know, Blue is really easy to trick into saying stuff he shouldn't.

Speaking of my youngest guardian, Bluestreak has been released from medbay but he still has a terrible limp. Ratchet says his internal repair systems will fix it in a few days. Until then the poor mech has to limp around. On the bright side he's been spending a lot of time with Neo and I, telling us all kinds of interesting stories.

Oh yeah, Mirage has disappeared. All the Autobots will say is that he's on assignment, but I hate not knowing. I've always known he was a reluctant guardian, but he's done a good job. I hate to think anything has happened to him.

I hate the thought of losing any of them. Before these guys I was shunted from family to family. I had one very not nice family, and a few ones I wished would have kept me. But I see now it was all so that I would be in that adoption center, so that the Autobots would find me. They've been a surprisingly good family. I know they're military and they're in the middle of a war, but they've done an amazing job taking care of me. I love them all.

"Hey Em, Sideswipe got us a copy that game we've been wanting!" Neo exclaimed as he bounded into the room they shared.

"Awesome," Emily put her password on the datapad and then threw it on her bunk. "I bet we beat it in a day."

"Two."

"You're on."

"And you two have been spending too much time around Smokescreen," Windcharger said as he passed the duo.

"Don't be a stick in the mud," Emily replied.

Windcharger frowned. "I'm not organic, I can't be a stick in the mud."

"Never mind," Emily said and laughed. "C'mon Neo, games await."

vvvv

"Why aren't there any female Cybertronians?"

Windcharger looked up from the datapad he had been reading and found Emily watching him, obviously waiting for an answer. The red and silver mech shifted and glanced around to see if one of the other guardians was around, but no such luck. By then Neo, Stakeout, and Getaway were also watching him and waiting for an answer.

"Well," Windcharger started, searching his processor for an easy way to explain it. "You see, sparks aren't really male or female in the way humans are. Therefore when a shard calls forth a spark to give a Cybertronian life we can program the creation chamber for what kind of body and basic programming to give the sparkling."

"But why no females?" Emily prodded.

"Because Optimus Prime doesn't want any femmes, that's what they're called, fighting in the war. Though, admittedly we could use some here for raising sparklings and younglings," Windcharger muttered the last bit.

"Weren't there any femmes before the war started? What happened to them?"

Windcharger frowned. "Why your sudden fascination with femmes?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the little girl retorted, raising one eyebrow. "In case it escaped your notice, I'm a female."

"No, it hasn't escaped my notice and you'd do well not to use that tone of voice with me, young one," Windcharger bit back irritably. "What difference does it make? You have Ms. Williams."

"She's a grown-up. She's not really my friend. I need a girl friend."

Windcharger frowned. "Why?"

"I just need a girl my age for some things."

"Oh."

"Can't 'Jack create a femme with the next shard?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No, Optimus would never allow it," Windcharger hesitated then, processor whirling. He wanted to tell them why, to explain, but he knew that Emily was still too young by human standards. "All I can say is that the Decepticons were truly terrible to the femmes that were alive when the war started and that Optimus has sworn that when the next femme is created she will know only peace."

"Oh."

"Are all the femmes dead?" Getaway asked quietly.

Windcharger once more hesitated in answering, but decided they were all old enough to know that truth at least. "Most of them were killed or captured when the Decepticons betrayed us so long ago. Some may have still been on Cybertron when we were forced to abandon it, but if there are any alive they're in Decepticon control."

"You're not telling us everything," Stakeout accused.

"Yeah, well that's my choice now isn't it, sparkling," Windcharger retorted, some of his earlier irritation returning. "When you're all a little older maybe."

"Fine, then will you explain something else?" Emily asked.

Windcharger frowned. "That depends."

"I think I have a right to know more about the shards."

"Oh," the red and silver mech's frown deepened. "Why don't you ask Jazz or Bluestreak."

"You're here now."

Windcharger sighed. He didn't have the patience for dealing with young ones and wished not for the first time that Jazz hadn't made him a guardian. He was a warrior fraggit, not a sparkling sitter. And he really didn't have the attention span for watching the young ones for long periods of time. Though after an incident where Neo and Emily managed to sneak away while he was distracted by something or other he would have thought a lesson would have been learned. The two had gotten up to all sorts of mischief and by the time Windcharger realized they were gone and went in search of them they had been found by Red Alert. The fragged off Security Director was accusing Emily for being a Decepticon spy sent to gain their trust and reveal their secrets and accused Neo of helping. Windcharger had quickly rescued the two from the suspicious mech's wrath. It was a good example of why Windcharger was not cut out for youngling sitting.

"'Charger?"

Windcharger snapped out his thoughts and Emily's voice. "What?"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

Windcharger registered the sigh of annoyance from the little girl and frowned as she replied. "About the shards..."

"Oh," the red and silver mech leaned back in his seat. "I'm not sure what I'm allowed to tell you."

"Tell me something," the little girl pleaded. "My whole life has been turned upside down and I want to know why."

"Fine," Windcharger relented. "But don't ask me for more than I'm willing to tell you."

"Okay," Emily quickly agreed.

"And if this gets back to Jazz and I get into trouble-."

"It won't get back to him," Neo assured him with a significant look at Emily. The little girl stuck out her tongue, but agreed.

Windcharger then went on to explain about the Matrix of Life and how it was capable of giving life to Cybertronians. He left out the details about how it was the Matrix of Life that was the cause of Megatron's betrayal and the beginning of the war. He did explain that the Matrix of Life had been sent away from Cybertron for safe keeping and that somehow it had been shattered into shards all across Earth.

"But how did a shard get inside me?"

"The shard didn't," Windcharger replied. "We're not sure why or how, but human bodies seem to be perfect vessels for the energy of the shards. At some point you must have touched one without knowing it and the energy was transferred to you."

"So, when I get older you're going to take the energy from me?" Emily asked. Windcharger's voice diagnostic easily recognized the new fear in the little girl's voice.

"I wouldn't say take, that makes it sound violent," the red and silver mech said, feeling the need to sooth her nerves. He paused as he tried to decide on a better way to explain it. He wasn't good at being comforting and certainly had no idea how to comfort a human child.

"I think I can explain that," a new voice spoke up.

Windcharger looked up thankfully at the newcomer. "I've never been so thankful to see you Wheeljack."

"Yeah, well, you're sendin' help me vibes all through the Fortress," Wheeljack teased. "Y'see Emily, Perceptor and I built a machine that'll allow you to give life to new sparklings. Nothin' is gonna be taken from you. You're gonna give it."

"I'm going to give life to sparklings?" Emily said in an awed tone.

"Yup and maybe next year Jazz'll let you watch the process," Wheeljack replied. "Until then you have nothin' to fear, kid. We wouldn't do anythin' to harm you."

"I know that," Emily assured him.

Windcharger snorted, but remained silent. The little girl had always acted so brave and calm, but he knew she had to have been scared at first. There was no way she had not been scared of giant robots. No way she hadn't been nervous in such a big place, because for any human the Fortress was simply massive. With all four ships combined the Fortress was the size of at least a large human city. The largest mech in the Fortress was Optimus and so to accommodate him all the ceilings of the ships were at the very least twice that height. A human was simply minuscule compared to the size of the Fortress and therefore Windcharger refused to believe Emily had not been overwhelmed by it all. And yet for whatever reason she had done her level best not to show any kind of weakness.

"I have more questions," Emily spoke up, bringing Windcharger out of his thoughts once more.

Windcharger groaned. "If I had known today was going to be an inquisition I would've tried to switch with Bluestreak."

"Ah, don't be a grumpy-bot, 'Charger. We've got enough'o them runnin' around."

"Bite my skidplate," Windcharger grumbled, but it lacked conviction. He tilted his head down to look at the little girl sitting eagerly on the table before him. "What else do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about sparklings and younglings. What's the difference? How do you know when a sparkling becomes a youngling or a youngling is full grown?"

"Slow down," Wheeljack said with a laugh. "Gotta give a mech a chance to process."

"Sparklings are very small and have no alt-mode, weapons, and only basic programming and armor," Windcharger said. He then glanced at Wheeljack. "You'd do better with this."

"Yeah, but listenin' ta you is more fun," the engineer replied, optics seeming to smirk.

Windcharger grumbled, but continued with the explanation. "As you've seen sparklings are fed supplements and their bodies use those supplements to build up their basic armor and internal systems. It takes about half a vorn...errr...41 or so of your years...for a Cybertronian body to physically mature. A programming code then kicks in and the accelerated growth process stops. At that point the sparkling would then become a youngling."

"Like me," Neo said proudly.

"Exactly," Windcharger agreed. "Neo is has only just reached his full growth and is considered a youngling. Getaway and Stakeout are still sparklings, but they're at least half way through the process to youngling."

"So age plays a part?"

"Not really. See, every Cybertronian has a different code, different programing of sorts. So while we mostly reach our full growth at the same time that programming code may kick in at different times for each mech," Wheeljack explained. "Sometimes supplements can play a part. The better the supplements the better the development. Unfortunately, we haven't really had the proper supplements for millions of years. Ever since the last Cybertronian born mechs matured.."

"So, it's going to take all the sparklings years to develop?" Emily asked.

Wheeljack nodded. "Yup, until Perceptor can work out how to purify the resources here on Earth."

"Which is just as fortunate for us, because the Decepticons have the same problem. All they can do is use illegal aging processes that create unstable, violent, and often treacherous warriors. It's not really to their advantage in the long run."

"For now," Wheeljack muttered. Windcharger shot his fellow guardian a curious look, but the engineer avoided his look.

"I have another question," Emily said.

Wheeljack laughed. "'Course ya do, Em."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are brothers, but you call them twins. Getaway and Stakeout call each other shard-brother. Are they really brothers?"

Windcharger decided to let Wheeljack take that explanation, at least at first. "Well, y'see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are very rare in that when the Matrix was used to give them life it split a spark between the two. They share a connection none of us can understand. Not even bonded mates have the same connection though it's the closest any of us could come."

"Icestorm and Firestorm are twins," Windcharger added. "Don't know how it happened. Just did."

"Shard-brother is somethin' new though," Wheeljack mused. He glanced at the two younglings. "I'm guessin' you two came up with it?"

"We thought it described us," Getaway replied.

"It does," Wheeljack agreed. "We'll teach it to the quintet so that they use it and it gets passed on."

Getaway and Stakeout shared a pleased smile.

"Anything else the inquiring little minds want ta know?" Wheeljack asked.

Emily smirked and stood up, moving toward Neo. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Game time?" Neo asked with a growing smile.

"Oh yeah, and I plan on kicking your skidplate."

"Bring it."

vvvv

""Jack! I'm gonna string you up by your coolant tubes!"

Wheeljack spun at the furious roar and stared with wide optics at Ratchet. CMO was shaking a wrench at him looking more than ready to carry out the threat. The inventor held up his hands in a placating way, though he knew it wouldn't do any good if Ratchet was really worked up. And considering he could hear Ratchet's internal systems revving furiously the CMO was definitely more than a little worked up.

"Hey Ratch," Wheeljack offered hesitantly.

"Don't you 'Hey Ratch' me!" The medic snarled back, optics flashing. "You gave those Pit-spawned Hellions your juiced up adhesive gel!"

Wheeljack cringed.

"Ratch man, I-."

"Oh no, you don't say anything. You, come with me now."

And the dangerous new calm to the medic's voice was scarier than the fury had been. Not wanting to upset his friend further, Wheeljack put down the tools he had been using and followed Ratchet out of his lab. As soon as he stepped out he knew he was in trouble. Sticking to the ceiling and walls were the unmistakable shapes of Transformer toys. Some of them were innocently posed and some of them weren't. However, none of them were inappropriate due to the presence of youngsters on base.

"Oh man, has Prowl seen this?" Wheeljack asked.

"He's on his way," Ratchet replied.

Ratchet continued to steer Wheeljack through the halls and the inventor noticed with amusement that there was a trail of Transformer toys leading all the way to the medbay. Inside the medbay it was much the same thing. Every surface that didn't play a vital roll in an emergency was covered with Autobots fighting Decepticons and Wheeljack was covertly impressed with the perpetrator's dedication to the task.

"I'm going to get those fraggin' glitch mice and reconfigure them into toasters!"

"I will handle their punishment," Prowl spoke up from the door. "Maintenance is already working on clearing this mess and I will have the perpetrators clean medbay."

Wheeljack crept out of medbay and instead of heading back to his lab he turned the opposite direction. As he got further from medbay he started to pick up speed until he running and cackling like the mad scientist he had been accused of being. Ignoring the looks he got for his odd behavior he slid to a stop outside a room and activated the chime. A second later the door slid open and the inventor ducked inside.

"Did it work?"

Wheeljack manged to calm himself enough to talk, optics shining with amusement. "Oh man, guys, Ratchet is so mad. The twins'r gonna be in deep sl—er-trouble for some time."

"That'll teach them to start a prank war with us," Emily said smugly and high-fived her best friend.

Neo chuckled. "I'd like to see what happens with Ratchet gets his hands on them."

"Don't think it'll be appropriate for youngsters."

vvvv

"HoldontightbecauseifyoufelltheguyswouldripoutmysparkandI'mreallynotinterestedindying."

Blurr talked too fast for other Autobots to understand without at least a little pause so it was no wonder that Emily made no reply. The fastest Autobot on base was running through the hall as fast as he could. At Emily's request of course. Blurr found out the same as all the other Autobots that when putting up a resistance against her wishes to never look her in the eyes. He had, of course, made that very mistake.

"Go faster!" Emily encouraged, tightening her hold.

"Ican'tgoanyfasteroryoumightfalloffandgethurtandRatchetwouldkillmeandProwlwouldscoldmeand-."

"Feet faster, mouth slower," Emily suggested into his audio receptor.

"Ican'ttalkanyslowerthisisjusthowItalkthoughI'veneverreallytriedtotalkslower-."

"Then don't talk," she cut him off.

Blurr fell silent at that. He was used to hearing that from his comrades. Few mechs cared to figure out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Blurr. I didn't mean for that to come off as rude as it did," the thirteen year old said. "You get that a lot don't you?"

"Don'tworryaboutitEmI'musedtoitafterall," Blurr replied and tried to use his tone more than his words to convey his feelings.

There was a noticeable pause before Emily replied. "You shouldn't be used to it."

"Mostmechsdon'ttakethetimetofigureoutwhatI'msayingandIknowitannoysalotoftheguys," Blurr said and though he tried to keep his tone jovial some of his disappointment filtered through.

"Maybe if you tried to break it apart a little bit," Emily suggested. "I know you can't help but talk fast, but if you add a few pauses in there somewhere we might be able to understand you."

"You'reasmartkid."

They spent the next few minutes with Blurr running at nearly his full speed through the hall while Emily held on and cheered happily. It was one thing the Autobots had discovered. The girl was a thrill seeker. And that endeared her even more to many Autobots. Not that she wasn't already adored by almost every Autobot.

They were just passing by the main entrance for the third time when Blurr saw commotion ahead of them. He stopped quickly and took in the sight of half his comrades heading out of base. He radioed Inferno, who was the last Autobot in the line. Inferno instantly radioed back.

"Hound and Mirage were ambushed."

Blurr gasped and then hurriedly tried to cover up his surprise. He didn't want to worry Emily anymore than necessary. That thought was dispelled when the girl tugged on his audio receptor none too gently.

"What's going on?"

"Wellyousee-."

"And don't lie to me," Emily added. "I've been on this base for three years. I know what goes on."

"HoundandMiragewereambushedbyDecepticonsandtheothersaregoingouttohelp," Blurr said, forgetting to try and put pauses into his speech.

Before Emily could reply there came a great ruckus from the general area of the Marauder. Seconds later Neo came roaring out with Ironhide on his tail. The older Autobot was shouting for Neo to act like he had half a processor and stop. Neo blew past Blurr and made beeline straight for the outgoing Autobot reinforcements.

"Shut the door! Brawn, you'd better shut that fraggin' door 'fore the sparkling gets there!"

"I'm going!" Neo shouted back, revving his engine.

"You're not!" Ironhide roared.

The bigger Autobot transformed and lunged forward with one arm extended as far as he could reach. Blurr watched with mixed shock and amusement as the Third Lieutenant managed to snag the youngling by his back bumper and pull him to what had to be a painful stop. The much bigger Autobot then stood and lifted Neo so that the unfortunate youngling hung helplessly from Ironhide's clenched fist.

"Are you stupid or somthin'? You ain't got half a chance against those 'Cons," Ironhide snarled, shaking the Jaguar fiercely. "If you try an' do somthin' so stupid again I'll bend you over mah knees and tan your hide like you were still a sparkling, got me?"

"Yes sir," a much subdued Neo replied.

"Now, get yur aft back inside an' I don't wanna see headlights or mufflers of you again fer the rest o'the evenin'," Ironhide ordered as he set the car back on four wheels again.

Neo revved his engine, spun around, and tore off for the Marauder. Ironhide stood straight, staring after the youngling, before he noticed his audience. The Third Lieutenant turned and met Blurr's optics. The younger Autobot nodded in understanding and watched as the Defense Commander turned and strode away.

"That was awful harsh," Emily remarked quietly.

Blurr twisted his head just enough to be able to look at the girl from the corner of his optic. "Notreally. Neoisthefirst...sparklinginhundredsofvorns-"

"Vorns?"

"Ohrightsorry," the quick-speaking Autobot cycled in a few calming breaths, still shaken up at hearing about an amubsh. "He'sthefirstsparklinginthousandsofyears. Heandsparklingslikehimholdthekeytoourfuture."

"What you may have failed to understand from that is that we're not willing to let anything happen to Neo."

Emily and Blurr both turned to find Smokescreen walking up behind them. "HeySmokescreenwhyaren'tyougoing?"

"Prowl wanted me to stay behind, just in case," Smokescreen replied easily. "Hey Em, interested watching a movie with me?"

"Now, while your comrades are out there?" Emily asked incredulously.

Smokescreen couldn't quite keep the sadness out of his smile. "I've found that it doesn't do any good to dwell over the things we have no control over. Besides, I think Neo could use a bit of company."

Whatever argument Emily might have had disappeared at the mention of her best friend. While he was technically older than her he was treated the same way she was by the rest of the Autobots. And since she arrived at Fortress Terra when she was nine, almost ten, she hadn't technically grown up with the green mech either. But having spent the last four years in his company, sharing quarters, she felt closer to him than she had ever been to anyone in her life.

"He's probably really upset about Ironhide getting onto him," Emily said. "Nothing a good movie can't fix."

"Whatmovieareyouthinkingabout?"

Emily smiled. "Only our favorite movie."

Ten minutes later Smokescreen, Emily, and Blurr had joined Neo in the Marauder rec room. Neo was stretched out on the couch with pillows on his chest and Emily nestled comfortably there. Blurr was kicked back in the armchair, foot twitching constantly from staying still. Smokescreen was sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. All around them on the floor seven sparklings had been brought in to join them. Silverbolt and Air Raid were curled up together leaning against Smokescreen while Slingshot was laying on his side at Blurr's feet. Skydive and Fireflight were both laying too close to the screen, but no amount of scolding from Smokescreen would get them to move. The youngest two sparklings Firestorm and Icestorm were snuggling together on Smokescreen's legs, both younglings being surprisingly peaceful for once.

"Hey, this is a ten. The tab is 13."

"You're two minutes late, dude."

"Aw come on, I couldn't find the place."

"Wise man say forgiveness is divine, but never play full price for late pizza."

The sparklings, with the exception of the two youngest, giggled at the comedy taking place on the screen. Blurr was amazed by how easily they were amused. But then, there were some older mechs who were amused by things they should have gotten over vorns ago. Still, he couldn't help but be slightly entertained by the movie and human creativity.

They were in the middle of a raging battle scene when Brawn's voice boomed through the internal comms of Blurr and Smokescreen. "They're back and it ain't good. Don't take the kids outta the Marauder for at least a cycle."

"How bad?" Smokescreen asked.

"Hound looks like the 'Cons used 'im for target practice. Mirage only has minor injuries from what I scanned."

"Thanks for keeping us informed."

"What's happened?" Emily demanded.

Blurr and Smokescreen shared a glance and Blurr cocked an optic brow. Smokescreen shook his head and that was the end of that. Both mechs turned their attention back to the screen and said nothing.

"Tell me?" Neo asked hopefully.

"No," the two older Autobots replied instantly.

Blurr knew he should have predicted what happened next. Neo wrapped his arms around Emily, jolted up, and took off out of the room. The two older Autobot leaped to their feet, disturbing the sparklings who had thus far been engrossed in the movie.

"Go after them, Blurr," Smokescreen practically ordered.

Blurr rushed out as he heard his friend field questions from the startled sparklings. There were two different ways to get to the main medbay from the Marauder's rec room. His charges were already out of sight, but not out of scanner range. His scanners picked them up heading the quickest way to the Ark, where the primary medbay was located. Blurr chased after them as quick as he could, but by the time he caught up with them Neo had stopped and they were both staring at something on the ground.

"WhatthePitdoyoutwothinkyou'redoingDidyoueverstoptothinkthere-."

"Is someone dead?" Emily asked softly.

Blurr finally stepped up to stand beside the two and stared in horrified silence. There on the floor was a trail of mech fluids that shimmered and bubbled slightly from the mixing of things that weren't meant to be mixed. Reacting swiftly, Blurr grabbed his two charges and yanked them in the opposite direction.

"Nooneisdead," Blurr was quick to assure them. "Somemechsjustgotinjuredduringthefightnothingtoworryabout."

Neo started to charge for medbay again. With a shout Blurr lunged after him, but Neo dodged and the older Autobot slipped on the mech fluids. That gave Neo the opening to grab Emily and run. Blurr struggled to right himself and instead sent a message ahead. The two managed to get through the medbay doors and catch sight of the wounded Hound before Jazz was pulling them out.

"Get outta here you two," Jazz ordered, visor flashing with anger. "You're not old enough t'be here."

The damage had already been done. Emily was sobbing in Neo's arms, sure that one of her friends was on his deathbed. Neo had to admit to himself that Hound didn't look good at all.

The Recon Specialist's armor had several large holes blown in it with delicate circuitry revealed. The audio receptor on the left side of his head looked as if someone had tried to rip it off and was only attached by a few delicate wires. The right knee joint was blown out and sparking futilely.

"Aw, now see this is EXACTLY why you weren't supposed t'see that," Jazz said, gathering both youngling and child into his arms. "Hound is hurt bad, but ol' Ratch'll have him fixed up good as new in a bit."

"Really?" Emily asked tearfully.

"C'mon kid, you both should know by now that it takes more than a few tears in armor t'be hurt worse than Ratchet can fix," Jazz said soothingly. "Now, you're goin' back t'the Marauder an you're stayin' there."

"Yes sir," the two replied instantly, cowed by what they had seen.

"And if ya sneak out again I'll have ya both scrubbin' the main rec. room floor with toothbrushes, got me?"

"Yes sir."

vvvv

"I know you aliens aren't used to human laws, but the fact that you've kept this little girl prisoner here for four years is disconcerting."

Sideswipe frowned at the little human who proudly boasted the rank of Captain in the U.S. military. Captain Alan Kelly was an arrogant, close-minded man and Sideswipe despised him. It was men like Captain Kelly that gave humans a bad name. And he was the reason why the Autobots had so carefully concealed Emily's presence on the base. Captain Kelly wanted to take her away. Over my dying spark, Sideswipe thought viciously.

"We know your laws," Optimus Prime replied calmly. "We have followed them carefully."

"You failed to inform the proper authorities," Kelly accused.

Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker tense beside him carefully laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. The yellow mech snarled and brushed it off, but stayed at his post. They were playing guard while Optimus met with Captain Kelly in their tri-monthly debriefing. The rest of the command element was present along with Crosscut, their human-Cybertronian ambassador as well as a good number U.S military as guards.

"On the contrary," Crosscut said calmly. "We filed the proper papers and informed the proper authorities of her home schooling."

"No, you used fake names to do so making the 'proper authorities' believe a human family had adopted her," Kelly retorted. "You will relinquish her to us."

"We'll do no such thing," Ironhide snarled.

Kelly fixed the massive Third Lieutenant with a piercing stare. "Emily Michaels belongs with a human family-."

"Like the ones that have already abused and mistreated her?" Prowl cut the Captain off, which Sideswipe found highly amusing. "She has a safe environment to grow up in as well as friends and a family that has never and will never hurt her."

"You're machines. Machines can't take care of human children."

There was an angry outburst from several mechs and Sideswipe made a quick grab for his brother. The human soldiers aimed weapons at the massive mechs though Sideswipe could guess none of them wanted to actually fire. Prowl and Optimus quickly got everything under control. Sideswipe faintly wished the humans had tried something.

"We are just as alive and capable of caring for young as you are," Crosscut said with a calm that Sideswipe's voice diagnostic reported was forced. "And I would say that we have done a perfect job of taking care and raising Ms. Michaels."

"You would say that, wouldn't you? How am I supposed to know that she's been well taken care of here?" Kelly demanded. "You could be lying for all I know."

"Would you like to hear her opinion?" Prowl asked coolly.

"She could be under duress."

Sideswipe wanted to just power up his plasma cannon and take care of the annoying little Captain Alan Kelly with one well placed shot. However, he knew Optimus would have his energon pump for breakfast if that was to happen. His job would be to keep Sunstreaker from doing it as his brother cared less about the consequences of his actions as long as the results were satisfying.

"Captain Kelly, Emily is staying with us," Optimus said with quiet conviction. "You have the choice to satisfy your government that she is happy and taken care of here."

"And if we insist on taking her?"

Jazz spoke up then and Sideswipe could tell that the Second Lieutenant was just as frustrated with the infuriating human as he was. "You'll condemn her ta death."

"Oh? Because she carries one of those damn 'shards' you machines are always blathering on about?" Kelly sneered. "I don't believe your claims for a minute and if I can ever prove what you're really up to I'll enjoy sending you packing."

Sideswipe quickly grabbed his brother again.

"We have been very accommodating of you," Prowl spoke with a coldness that very rarely entered his vocalizer and Sideswipe grinned to himself knowing the human had succeeded in fragging off the First Lieutenant. "You insist on insulting us every meeting and we accept it. You claim we are lying and yet have no proof of such. You insist Ms. Michaels is not safe or happy here and yet refuse proof. We have been patient with you Captain Kelly. Do not try our patience."

"Is that a threat?" Kelly demanded fiercely, seemingly not afraid of the much, much bigger than him mechs.

Sideswipe ran a diagnostic on the human and smirked to find that appearances were not what they seemed. Captain Kelly was indeed very afraid of them.

"Take it as you will," Optimus replied, backing his First Lieutenant completely.

Sideswipe watched the human Captain intently. He was very much eager to see how the human responded to what could have been taken as a blatant threat. Beside him he could feel anticipation rolling off his brother. Sunstreaker was every bit as attentive to what the human's response would be.

"Captain, I have a suggestion," Crosscut spoke up and Sideswipe could tell the younger mech was calmer than he had been earlier. "Leave an unbiased observer here for however long you feel would be adequate. He or she could observe everything and make a report on whether Ms. Michaels is well taken care of and more importantly if she is truly happy here."

"And if this observer finds that Michaels isn't happy here?" the Captain demanded.

The Autobots at the table glanced at each other. Sideswipe could tell some internal comms were going on. Just by the changing looks on their faces it was obvious there was some disagreement. With Ironhide still looking disgruntled Optimus seemed to make his decision.

"If your observer finds that Emily Michaels is not happy here we will begin negotiations about releasing her to you."

"That sounds like she's a hostage here," Kelly said while pointing an accusatory finger at Optimus. "And why in the world would we have to negotiate anything with you about a human?"

"You will provide us with proof that she will be protected to our satisfaction. You will prove that she will be happier where she is going. And you will agree to allow us to continue to provide protection for her," Prowl explained. "This is not debatable."

To Sideswipe's amusement the human Captain went a furious shade of red. The red mech's creative processor provided the imagery of steam rolling from the little human's ears. Kelly was pacing across the tabletop the man was standing on so that the Autobots could sit and therefore make them closer. Beside him he could feel that his brother was still irritated with Captain Kelly and finding grim satisfaction with the man's fury. Sideswipe wiped the grin off his face as the Captain took his time to look at each Autobot in the room as if trying to search out a weakness among them. There was none.

"Fine. Expect an observer within the week."

With that the human was helped off the table and Sideswipe and his brother escorted the Captain and his men out of the Ark and to the main entrance. Once the humans were gone Sunstreaker exploded with pent up rage.

"That fraggin' piece of human waste product burns my circuits! I just wanted to flick that piece of scrap off the table for suggesting we would harm Emily!"

"You'd think the humans would send someone less biased to have discussions with us," Sideswipe mused. "He's not very good for human-Cybertronian relations."

"I wanted the fragger to try and take Emily. I'd squish that fleshy waste of air flat as a disk," Sunstreaker continued.

Sideswipe let his brother stew while he was absorbed in thought. What would happen if the observe found that Emily wasn't really happy? Would Optimus really let the humans take Emily away? It was impossible, Sideswipe was sure, because Emily was happy. She was. He was sure of it. At least...he thought he was.

vvvv

The observer arrived two days after the debriefing. The observer, Carol Hopkins, was a take no prisoners, no nonsense woman. Her cool gray eyes took in every detail. Her cold, standoffish attitude rebuked all efforts of the Autobots to endear her to them. It was obvious that Captain Kelly had chosen the woman personally.

"I thought they were supposed to send an unbiased observer," Bluestreak complained.

Standing beside the young gunner while watching Jazz give the woman a tour the base, Smokescreen sighed. "Yeah, well, humans don't tend to play by the rules."

"It's not fair to say that about all humans," Bluestreak reprimanded his fellow Nissan.

"Kelly is the exception, I know," Smokescreen replied, shooting a smile at his companion.

The two Autobots stood straighter as Jazz led Hopkins over to them. Bluestreak smiled brightly at the woman, but she didn't return it and her gray eyes narrowed. Smokescreen kept his expression neutral and watched Jazz rather than the woman.

"Ms. Hopkins, this is Smokescreen and Bluestreak two of the guardians in charge of the youth," Jazz said, pointing to each as he introduced them.

"How exactly does this 'guardian' thing work?" the woman asked as her eyes swept coldly over the two Autobots that towered over her.

"I chose the best Autobots for the assignment. We rotate shifts so that at least one guardian is with the youth at all times," Jazz explained. "Emily may be the only human child here, but we have multiple sparklings and younglings that we're also raising."

"And what exactly are sparklings and younglings?" Hopkins asked.

"Sparklings are newly activated mechs and we call them sparklings until they reach a certain development then they're called younglings, which are very much like your teenagers. They all require close supervision which we provide."

"I see," the woman said thoughtfully, though Smokescreen couldn't tell if it was a good thoughtful or not. She wrote something in the notebook she was carrying and Smokescreen respected her privacy by not reading. "Now, I wish to see Ms. Michaels."

"Yes ma'am, right this way."

Smokescreen nudged Bluestreak and the two of them followed the First Lieutenant. As they walked the observer was looking around and taking notes on everything. He noticed Bluestreak trying to get a peak and elbowed him in the chest. The woman looked over his shoulder at the noise and both Autobots smiled brightly. She scowled and turned back around and Bluestreak made a face at her back.

They entered the Marauder's rec room to a scene of chaos. Blurr had Icestorm and Firestorm on his back and was crawling on his hands and knees. The five soon to be fliers were jumping around Blurr begging for a chance for a ride. Getaway and Stakeout were seated on the couch acting like everyone in the room didn't exist as they watched what appeared to Smokescreen to be human police cars chasing other cars.

"Ten energon chips says the cops P.I.T. him," Stakeout said to his friend.

Getaway snorted. "'Course they're gonna P.I.T him. No bet."

'Chicken-bot," the black and white mech taunted.

"Don't call me names," the white mech retorted, shoving his friend.

Smokescreen strode forward quickly and put a hand on each head, squeezing gently but firmly. "You two behave and watch your show. No gambling."

"But Smoke-."

Smokescreen knelt down so that he could speak very softly. "Remember that observer we were talking about? Yes, well she's here now. So you younglings need to be on your best behavior and make sure the sparklings behave as well."

"Yes sir," the two replied instantly.

Smokescreen gave each of them a gentle pat on the shoulder and turned back to the group to find Ms. Hopkins had her eyes glued to Emily and Neo. If the two youngsters had noticed her presence they weren't doing anything about it. Emily had gotten to her usual spot and was fiddling with Neo's audio receptor which had the desired effect of making him squirm. Smokescreen knew from experience that they would continue until Neo managed to get hold of her.

"Excuse me, put a stop to this immediately," Hopkins barked, looking up at Jazz expectantly.

Bluestreak opened his mouth to argue, but Smokescreen thumped him on the shoulder. Jazz moved forward and gently lifted Emily from Neo's back and settled her in the crook of his arm. She giggled at the move, but stopped when she saw the stern faced woman.

"She could have been crushed," Hopkins said angrily. "You obviously have no idea of how fragile a human body is."

"Excuse me Ms. Hopkins," Jazz spoke calmly, yet Smokescreen could detect the tension in the Second Lieutenant's voice. "We're perfectly aware of how fragile human bodies are. Emily has never been hurt in our care and she and Neo play like this frequently."

The woman pursed her lips. "I will see no more of this."

"Pardon me Ms. Hopkins, but you're merely an observer here. You're here to determine if she's safe and happy and you're not going to disrupt her playing with her friend," Jazz retorted politely and firmly.

That seemed to really frag off the woman and Smokescreen thought it probably wasn't doing anything to inspire her to report positively in their favor.

"Ms. Michaels, I wish to speak to you privately," Hopkins said with obviously forced calm.

"No, you can speak to me right here," Emily replied. Smokescreen smiled. They definitely didn't raise a pushover.

Smokescreen watched as the observer fumed. Her skin was turning an interesting shade of red and Smokescreen could tell she was gritting her teeth. He found it highly amusing, but didn't show it.

"Fine. Are you happy here, Ms. Michaels. And please be assured that you may speak truthfully without fear of repercussion," Hopkins said as if she was really offering something to the girl.

"Lady, this is my family. I'm happier here than I've ever been before," Emily replied without hesitation. Smokescreen noted with amusement that the girl was stroking Jazz's armor, perhaps feeling the tension in the Second Lieutenant's body.

"You will refer to me as Ms. Hopkins," the observer said crisply. "I wish to see where you spend most of your time."

"That's right here, Ms Hopkins," Emily retorted. "I spend all of my time with my friends and family. I play with Neo and help take care of the sparklings."

"So they make you work to stay."

"No!" Emily exclaimed. Smokescreen was pleased by the quick denial and obvious defensiveness on her part. "They're my friends Ms. Hopkins. My guardians are like my parents which I've never had. I want to help them. I want to be here."

"That's a girl after my own spark," Jazz commed to the other three guardians in the room.

"She's quite a girl," Smokescreen agreed.

"Em! Em!"

Every head turned at the calls. A red and black sparkling the size of a dog rushed over to Emily. He held up his arms in an obvious plea to be picked up.

"Em, Ice bite," the little mech whimpered.

Emily knelt down by the sparkling and held him close. "Aw, let me see."

The sparkling held up a finger that was dripping lubricant from a punctured line. "Hurts."

"I know, Fire, I know. Why don't you have Blue take you to the medbay," Emily suggested softly. "Ratchet will have that little boo-boo fixed up."

"Blue!" Firestorm exclaimed turning to hold his arms out to the bigger mech.

Bluestreak reached one hand down and the red and black mech scrambled all the way up to sit on his head. Emily laughed and waved as Bluestreak turned and left the rec room. Smokescreen felt his spark quiver at the show of affection. How could the woman doubt that Emily cared for them and that they cared for her? A quick glance at the woman showed that she was definitely not impressed.

Smokescreen watched as Emily ignored the observer and stalked over to where Blurr was now standing with Icestorm. The blue and white mech cowered behind the larger Autobot, but obediently came at her call. The sparkling was younger than Emily and yet still bigger, but even so he didn't hesitate to curl into her side..

"Now Icestorm, you know better than to bite your brother," Emily scolded softly. "Want to tell me why you did it?"

The little sparkling shook his head and buried it in her shoulder. Smokescreen could hear the sparkling's systems whirring softly and a quick scan showed the little one was in recharge. A soft smile spread across Emily's face as she as Blurr took the slumbering sparkling. The big blue Autobot then gathered all the sparklings and either carried or ushered them out of the room and to the room where all the sparklings slept. Smokescreen checked his chronometer and smiled as he realized it was indeed the time of day when the sparklings all needed a nap.

"Now, if you are quite done fooling around I wish to see your sleeping quarters," Hopkins said.

"Is she an observer or inspector?" Smokescreen grumbled to Jazz.

"Primus I don't care and if she's here for more than a day I might do somethin' I'll regret," Jazz replied, obviously just as annoyed. "Neo, be on your best behavior. You don't gotta follow her orders, but don't be disrespectin' her either."

"Yes sir," Neo responded easily.

"Smokey, go with them to Emily's room. I gotta go report to the boss," Jazz continued. "And you better be on your best behavior too."

"Of course sir."

Smokescreen then escorted Ms. Hopkins, Emily, and Neo to their room the two youngster's room. The room was decorated with their individual tastes, but they mixed well. One whole wall was taken up by an aquarium that Wheeljack had built for the two youngsters. It was filled with all sorts of aquatic life and the part that everyone liked was that Wheeljack had designed it to be a self-cleaning, self-filtering aquarium. Smokescreen had entered the room many times to find the two simply sitting and watching the aquatic lifeforms. He had to admit it was beautiful.

As soon as Emily stepped foot in the room what appeared to be a wolf bound up to the girl. Ms. Hopkins made a sound very much like a squeal and jumped backwards. Smokescreen snorted to himself.

"Oh it's okay Ms. Hopkins, this is Ares," Emily said, stroking the wolf's fur calmly.

"That's a wolf."

"Really Ms. Hopkins, do you really think they'd give me a wolf?" Emily sneered. "Wheeljack, Ratchet, and the maintenance crew built and programmed a wolf-mech for a Christmas present a few years ago."

"Wolf-mech?"

"That's right. He's not a real wolf, lady. The only way he'd ever hurt anyone is if they were hurting me," Emily explained. "He doubles as a bodyguard."

Smokescreen smiled at Emily from behind the observer's back and the girl winked at him. He stood back by the door and allowed Neo and Emily to show the woman around. She asked questions and generally made a nuisance of herself, but ten minutes later she announced she was ready to move on.

"I wish to see the shift schedule you have as well as your defense plans."

"Ma'am, I don't have that kind of authority and you're not cleared for that information," Smokescreen replied respectfully, but loving the act of denying her something.

Hopkins frowned. "I am to-"

"You're merely an observer, Ms Hopkins," Smokescreen reminded her. "We've complied with your wishes so far, but you're not cleared for that information and you're not getting it."

That really fragged her off and Smokescreen loved it.

"Very well, if you insist on being difficult. Escort me to my quarters," the woman demanded.

Smokescreen frowned. "Ms. Hopkins, you don't have the authority to give me orders. If you'd like to rephrase that into a request I'd be happy to comply."

"You machines are quite rude."

"Ms. Hopkins, I don't have to listen to you insulting my kind and me. We haven't insulted you."

"And I don't appreciate you calling my family names," Emily added. "I wouldn't walk into your home and start pointing out everything that's wrong with it and insult everyone living there."

"I find it hard to believe these machines feel anything let alone insulted. It's simply programming, artificial intelligence, not real intelligence."

Smokescreen had heard enough. "Jazz, can you connect me to the command channel. I need to speak with all the officers."

"You're connected man, go ahead." Jazz replied.

"This lady isn't unbiased and she's not going to rule in our favor," Smokescreen told them. He then sent them all a recording of the conversation that had just taken place.

"Pit-spawned razor snake," Ironhide snarled. "I say we kick 'er out on her aft and tell 'em to send someone else."

"I must concur, Prime. This woman should be escorted quickly and quietly out of the Fortress," Prowl said.

"I know how you all feel," Optimus said. "However, I feel we could do a great deal better by proving this woman wrong, by bringing her to our side."

"Ah but Optimus, this woman is a nightmare," Smokescreen said.

"Be that as it may we will continue to treat her as a guest and hopefully she will change her views," Optimus replied. "However, you were correct in your response Smokescreen. Ms. Hopkins is a guest and as such is not privy to our inner workings. You can tell her that comes directly from me."

Smokescreen didn't like it, but he could see his commander's point. He escorted Ms. Hopkins to her room and showed her how to use the intercom in case of emergency. He then swiftly left her alone. If he had his way he wouldn't see her again, but he knew his luck wasn't that good.

vvvv

Tap-Out reached out a quick hand and snatched Stakeout up by the back of his neck. The youngling shrieked in surprise, but fell silent as Tap-Out lifted the black and white mech up so they could look each other in the optic.

"Now, now youngling, I expect the sparklings to run around like glitch mice trapped in box, but you know better. Act your age," Tap-Out scolded softly.

"But Tap-Out, Slingshot stole my game-bit!" Stakeout protested.

Tap-Out sighed and placed the youngling back on the ground. "Then I'll get it back for you. However, you have to remember the observer is here and she could take your sister away."

"She wouldn't really take Emily away, would she? Emily's family."

"Emily may be a part of our family, Stakeout, but she's human. Whether we like it or not the humans could demand we turn her over to them," Tap-Out replied softly.

"We could fight for her," Stakeout said, shaking his fist to demonstrate his feelings.

Tap-Out laughed and rubbed the youngling's head gently. "We can't start a war with the humans, little one. No matter how much she means to us. Now, go find Getaway and round up the sparklings for their morning supplements."

"Yes sir."

"I hope you don't grab Ms. Michaels like that."

Tap-Out spun at the voice and narrowed his optics and what he perceived to be a threat. "Of course not, Ms. Hopkins. I wouldn't even grab a sparkling like that."

"Oh that's comforting," the woman sneered.

Tap-Out's systems whirred furiously and his optics narrowed further, but he kept his cool. "Can I help you with something, ma'am?"

"Where might I find breakfast?"

"In the rec room," Tap-Out replied shortly.

"And does the food just magically appear or am I missing something?"

Tap-Out frowned at the woman. "Ms. Hopkins, despite what you may think being an observer here doesn't give you the right to be rude. And you'll find some of us won't take kindly to you mistreating Emily either."

"Are you threatening me?" Hopkins demanded.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to play games with you. I won't let you harm Emily in any way," Tap-Out replied in a cold, no nonsense voice.

Hopkins scribbled furiously in her notebook then looked up at Tap-Out again. She opened her mouth to say something when Jazz came strolling up to them with his usual jovial smile on his face. He informed them that breakfast was being served in the main rec room, which was on the Ark, and offered to carry Hopkins the distance. She agreed in her curt, yet slightly polite way, and Jazz carefully picked her up. Tap-Out wanted to go with them to make sure the arrogant woman didn't insult Emily, but he knew his duties were with the sparklings.

He found the sparklings brawling while Stakeout and Getaway watched, appearing to be in shock. Icestorm and Firestorm appeared to be at the center of it. They were furiously fighting one another while the other five sparklings appeared to be trying to break it up. When Icestorm viciously shoved Fireflight to the ground, Slingshot pounced the slightly smaller sparkling and started furiously pounding him. Firestorm tried to pull Slingshot off his brother, but Air Raid yanked the red and black mech backwards and slammed him to the ground.

Tap-Out stood stunned for only a moment before he lunged forward and wrapped his hand around Slingshot's midsection and lifted him off the ground. He did the same thing to Air Raid and then put both sparklings down in front of Getaway and Stakeout who grabbed the two younger mechs without being told to. Tap-Out then turned his attention to the two youngest mechs in the room and grabbed one in each hand.

"What in the name of Primus do you two think you were doing? You know better than to fight," Tap-Out scolded the two.

Firestorm was whimpering softly, cradling his injured shoulder. A quick diagnostic scan told Tap-Out that several wires and fragile connections had been severed or pulled loose. Icestorm was in worse condition. In Earth years Icestorm and Firestorm were barely three years old and they had hardly any armor to protect themselves. Therefore, though he hadn't meant to Slingshot's vicious attack had done severe damage to the blue and white mech.

"Primus," Tap-Out gasped. "I need a guardian to the sparkling's quarters immediately. Ratchet, I have an incoming medical emergency."

"Onmyway," Blurr radioed.

"Specifics?" Ratchet asked.

Tap-Out did a diagnostic on Icestorm. Though his scanners weren't programmed for serious medical readings he was able to pick up the obvious stuff. "Icestorm has two severed energon lines, one severed lubricant line, his vocalizer is damaged, and equilibrium mechanism is malfunctioning."

"Are they gonna be okay?" Stakeout asked softly.

"Ratchet can fix anything," Getaway said confidently.

Tap-Out didn't have it in his spark to tell them otherwise. He turned his attention to the five sparklings. "You five get in your bunks and stay there until Blurr says that you can do otherwise."

"We'll make sure they stay there," Getaway said.

Tap-Out didn't waste a second longer. He turned and ran as fast as he could through the corridors of the Marauder. He was met at the medbay doors by Ratchet who swiftly took Icestorm from the guardian's hand. Wheeljack took Firestorm and the two disappeared into medbay. Tap-Out wisely didn't follow. All he could do is wait and pray to Primus that Ratchet could save Icestorm. And pray that Hopkins didn't catch word of what had happened.

vvvv

"Your medical officer took off rather quickly," Hopkins said before taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, this is a military base, Ms. Hopkins. Occasionally our medical officer has ta actually do his job," Ironhide replied.

"Yes, well I noticed one of the guardian's took off rather quickly as well."

"Observant of ya."

"Ironhide be polite," Jazz scolded.

Ironhide glowered at the observer over the top of his cup of fuel. The woman was made his processor hurt. He itched to boot her out of the Fortress on her fleshy little butt. However, he knew that Optimus wanted them to somehow prove themselves to the infuriating Ms. Hopkins despite the fact that Ironhide believed they shouldn't have to. Jazz was doing a marvelous job of playing nice for everyone, but the stuffy old woman wasn't going along with it.

"Emily, have you ever witnessed one of these medical emergencies?" Hopkins asked.

"I've never been in medbay except for my monthly check-up so I've never really seen anything graphic," Emily replied.

Hopkins frowned and scribbled in her notebook which Ironhide just wanted to snatch away from her. Every few seconds she was writing something else in there. Ironhide was sure none of what was in there was good. All through the rest of breakfast Hopkins continued to ask questions, some from the Autobots but most from Emily, and take notes. Ironhide found it extremely irritating.

Suddenly alarms began to wail the all the lights took on a red shade. Ironhide dropped his cup of fuel to the table and jerked to his feet.

"Windcharger an' Mirage, get Emily an' Ms. Hopkins back to the Marauder an' put the ship in full lockdown 'til I tell ya otherwise," Ironhide ordered. "Someone better report!"

"Three Decepticon signatures inbound," Red Alert reported. "Looks like Seekers."

"They might not know we're here,"Jazz said. "They might just be flyin' by."

"Don't hold yer cycle," Ironhide retorted.

"Wait, there's something funny going on here," Red Alert mused, sounding for all the world like he hadn't meant to actually radio that. "Those aren't Seekers. They're human jets, but they're broadcasting Decepticon signatures."

There was silence both in the room and over the comm channels as all the Autobots absorbed that information. Then there was a burst of open channel comms, many Autobots expressing anger at the deception. Ironhide muted his comm and frowned. He left the rec room and headed straight for the Marauder and wasn't at all surprised to meet up with both Optimus and Prowl along the way. Before long they were through the corridor that had been built between the Ark and the Marauder and standing before the thick, reinforced docking hatch door.

"Cancel the lockdown," Ironhide ordered the two guardians on board.

As soon as the order was broadcast Ironhide could hear the inner mechanisms of the door shifting, clicking, and then finally it slid open. Without waiting Ironhide stormed through the door and made a beeline for the room where all the sparklings, younglings, and Emily were supposed to be taken in the event of a Decepticon attack. Before the trio could even reach it Hopkins, Emily, and the two guardians stepped out. Neither Windcharger nor Mirage looked very happy.

"What do you know about this deception?" Optimus demanded.

"It was necessary," Hopkins replied.

"Necessary?!" Ironhide exploded and revved his engine furiously. "D'you have any idea what coulda happened? We coulda sent out an assault team an' destroyed those jets an' killed those humans pilotin' 'em!"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said soothing, but Ironhide didn't feel any calmer. His internal systems continued to whir angrily as Optimus turned his attention to the observer. "What do you mean by necessary?"

"I needed to see how you would react in the event of a Decepticon threat," Hopkins replied, though she looked a little less sure of herself. "The idea was not mine."

"Captain Kelly," Optimus muttered. He turned and stormed away.

Ironhide watched him go, mildly surprised by his commander's anger. It wasn't that easy to frag off Optimus Prime. He had legendary patience that was matched only by Prowl. To see him fragged off was slightly unsettling. But Ironhide didn't blame him in the least. The foolish Captain Kelly could have gotten those humans killed. Ironhide prayed that they could get through the rest of the observation period without lose of human life.

vvvv

Dear Diary,

The Hopkins lady is going to drive me insane. She's rude, arrogant, and talks bad about my family. I don't care if they're made of flesh and blood or not. They're more of a family to me than any fleshling has ever been. Guess I shouldn't say that seeing as how that's a Cybertronian derogatory slang term for a human. Still, I wish I was an Autobot. I like them more than humans right now.

Ratchet was able to save Icestorm. My poor little brother is still in the ICU in the main medbay, but the good doc says he'll recover. We've never found out what started the fight between the two brothers. Firestorm has been quiet and reserved without his brother and he's afraid of the other sparklings. He won't even let Stakeout or Getaway close to him. Poor little guy. As much as the brothers fight they'd be lost without each other.

Wheeljack is starting to give me lessons in basic first aid both for humans and mechs. He says not to tell Ratchet "'cause that cranky ol' bolt-bat will tear me a new exhaust port". Don't know what a bolt-bat is, but Ratchet is a very cranky mech especially if either of the twins enters his sensor range.

Also, none of the other Autobots are supposed to know but Inferno is teaching me how to shoot. He thinks I should be ready to defend myself. I know he's right, but it's really scary to think I might HAVE to defend myself. I like to think I'm safe here and that my family will protect me if I have to leave the Fortress, but I know the reality.

And Tap-Out is teaching Neo and I how to grapple. Of course, I have no chance of pinning Tap-Out since he's fifteen feet tall, but Neo almost had him the other day. I think grappling is the only thing I'm learning with official approval. Jazz has even set in on a few lessons.

Of course, all of that has stopped for the past three days while the Evil-that-calls-herself-Hopkins has terrorized this base. Well, there hasn't really been much terror except for when she scared the sparklings the other day. Most of the Autobots can barely be civil to her. Prowl and Jazz are the best at it and Blue isn't too bad. I really thought Sunstreaker was just gonna step on her the other day when she found him pummeling Gears. I'm not sure what Gears said to get that reaction, probably insulted Sideswipe...or scratched Streaker's paint. Oh yeah, and I'd never call Sunstreaker that to his face. He knocked Sideswipe over the head for it the other day.

I'm not really sure how Ms. Hopkins is going to rule. She seems to honestly hate all Cybertronian's in general. She's been really hard on them and doesn't really listen to anything they say. I think I saw optic fluid in Blue's eyes the other day when she went at him for racing down the hall in his car form. Of course, Ironhide overheard and went back at her for 'bein' a bossy-bot with no authority'.

I know one thing for sure. Nothing is going to take me away from the Autobots. Not some arrogant Captain. Not the Decepticons. And certainly not some stuffy old stuck-up witch.

vvvv

Sunstreaker stood glowering at the two humans he hated most in the world. He didn't much care for any fleshlings, with Emily being the exception, but Captain Kelly and Ms. Hopkins just twisted his gears. And he hated how he and Sideswipe always managed to pull guard duty when the frustrating fleshlings came to the Fortress.

"I've read Ms. Hopkins report and I demand the immediate release of Emily Michaels into human custody," Captain Kelly said with narrowed eyes. "I find this place to be dangerous and you machines to be irresponsible and-."

"Excuse me, Captain Kelly," Ms. Hopkins cut him off. Sunstreaker idly noted the woman's arrogant speech pattern had changed. "I don't think you read my report at all."

"Of course I did. You said they were fighting amongst themselves and that the young ones were hurting each other. They-."

"And what human children don't fight and hurt each other? I know my sons have given each other black eyes and bloody noses on more than one occasion," Hopkins retorted. "And even though I witnessed a few fights among themselves I also noted that Emily was nowhere near them at the time. In fact, from what I came to understand, she has a special beacon that alerts them whenever she's in sensor range so that they never act recklessly and know to look for her. These Autobots generally care for her and do everything in their power to protect her."

"But-but-" the Captain looked flabbergasted and Sunstreaker couldn't blame him. He certainly didn't see the change of heart coming.

"Furthermore, I doubt she could possibly be any safer anywhere else. I've seen the way their weapons bristle if anyone so much as says a bad word about her," Hopkins added, not letting the man get a word in. "I also talked to Heather Williams who had nothing but good things to say. If you actually read my report instead of thinking your...that you could...if you had just read my report you'd know I fully support Emily Michaels staying in the custody of the Autobots."

Sunstreaker picked up on the way the woman stuttered and his optics narrowed. His processor filled in the blanks.

"Then I'll just get another opinion," Kelly snarled.

Sunstreaker growled and felt Sideswipe's hand immediately grab his shoulder. He slapped his brother's hand away, but stayed at his post.

"No, Captain Kelly," Crosscut spoke up. "You agreed that you would abide by the observer's findings. I really think it would be in your best interest to do as you agreed to."

"Is that a threat?" the Captain demanded.

Optimus stood so that he towered even more over the human and Sunstreaker was satisfied to see fear enter the arrogant man's eyes. "Captain, you accepted the terms and you will honor them. Emily Michaels stays with us."

vvvv

Inferno trailed behind the group of Autobots escorting Emily on her monthly excursion. Sideswipe was in front of him with Sunstreaker leading the way. Neo was between the twins with Emily and Heather Williams riding inside him. Smokescreen was on one side with Windcharger on the other. They weren't taking any chances. The last time they took Emily out to do something there had only been a small escort, but Megatron had made threats in recent weeks and none of the Autobots wanted to chance it. If it had been up to Inferno they would have just waited or not gone at all, but Emily was insistent. She had wanted to see some movie called Mighty Ducks.

From what Inferno's databanks told him ducks were rather puny, hardly what could be called mighty. Sometimes he just didn't understand humans.

They were on their way back to Fortress Terra and everyone was on high alert. Inferno had his sensors on the highest setting and was scanning everything. Then he saw it in his rearview mirror. A big black eighteen wheeler was bearing down on them at an incredible speed. There was a white Lamborghini Murciélago to one side and a dark grey Ferrari to the other.

"Three Stunticons coming up from the rear," Inferno radioed to his companions.

"I've detected at least three Seekers overhead," Sideswipe added.

"The other two Stunticons are ahead of us," Sunstreaker spoke up.

"They're boxing us in!" Windcharger exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Neo asked softly, but calmly.

"This is Sideswipe, calling for reinforcements to transmitted coordinates." Sideswipe sent the message over the secure battle comm.

"They'll never reach us in time," Windcharger said. "Those Decepticons will be on us in minutes."

"Inferno, get Neo somewhere safe to hide while we distract the Decepticons. Stay there until reinforcements arrive." Sideswipe ordered. "Smokescreen, give them some cover."

Smokescreen's engine revved furiously and black smoke began to pour out of the blue Nissan's tailpipes. Within seconds the whole area was hidden by thick blackness that would block the Decepticons sensors for a short time. The Autobots had all had their optical sensors calibrated to be able to see through the smoke and therefore were able to put Sideswipe's plan into action.

"Follow me Neo," Inferno ordered.

The firetruck revved his engine and took the off ramp with Neo dropping back behind. The smoke seemed to cling to them and continue to shield them from the Decepticons. They managed to get into the nearby city and into a dark alley before the smoke wore off. Once in the shadows Inferno powered down his engines and routed all energy to his sensors and scanners.

"Inferno, I have a bad feeling in my spark," Neo radioed.

Me too, Inferno thought, but didn't want to worry the youngling. Inferno didn't think Sideswipe made a very smart decision by splitting them up, but Jazz had put the red Lamborghini in charge for whatever reasons that made sense only to the Second Lieutenant. Inferno could understand why Sideswipe thought it was a good idea, but splitting the forces and leaving only one guardian with Neo and Emily could only be a bad idea. Reinforcements couldn't arrive before the Decepticons found them.

"Come out, come out little Autobots."

Inferno jerked in surprise at the open broadcast. Most of the Decepticons wouldn't have bothered, but the young Stunticons had a tendency to do a lot of things that the older Decepticons wouldn't. He didn't know which of the Stunticons it was, certainly not Motormaster who just wasn't the taunting type.

"We know you're here, Autobots. Surrender the shard and we might just kill you quickly," a different Stunticon taunted.

Inferno heard Neo's systems rev softly and knew his young charge was scared. And it proved to be with good reason. With a squeal of tires a red Porsche, who Inferno recognized as Dead End, appeared at the entrance to the alley. Inferno powered up his engine just as the black eighteen wheeler, Motormaster, pulled into the other end of the alley. Inferno didn't hesitate. As the Porsche was transforming, Inferno gunned his engine and slammed into the slightly smaller Decepticon. It didn't do much damage, but it knocked Dead End back and opened a space for Neo to get away.

"Go Neo, go!" Inferno shouted.

Dead End snarled and kicked Inferno in the driver's side door. Inferno retaliated by blaring his horn as loud as he could in the Stunticon's audio receptors. The red mech stumbled back and Inferno gunned his engine and swerved around at the sound of the approach of a big mech. With a roar of fury Motormaster grabbed Inferno and threw him down the street. As he was rolling Inferno transformed and powered up his weaponry. He rolled to one knee and fired everything he had at the Decepticons.

Inferno watched as Motormaster used his sword to bat away the three missiles that came at him while Dead End managed the dodge two. The third exploded against the red Stunticon's chestplate, slamming the mech to the street. Motormaster roared and charged at Inferno, but he side stepped the lumbering Decepticon and kicked him square in the back. The force caused Motormaster to smash into a building with devastating results.

Inferno had just seconds to register the sound of jet engines in his audios before two missiles exploded against his back. The armor on his back became superheated and in a few places it melted, exposing circuitry and wires. The force of the explosions rocked him forward onto his hands and knees, but he recovered quickly. He looked up, targeted the Seeker, and fired answering missiles. Unfortunately, the Seeker was much to nimble and easily dodged them all. Then his sensors registered movement at his side and he spun in time to see Motomaster's sword coming at him but not dodge it.

The sword tore a great gash in Inferno's armor and a variety of vital liquids began to spill forth. The warrior was staggered by a hard blow to his head from the hilt of the sword. Dazed and wounded, the red Autobot stood no chance of getting away from the brutal thrust of the hulking Decepticon's wicked sword. The blade slid effortlessly into his midsection then stopped. Motormaster grabbed Inferno's shoulder in a crushing grip and used his hold to pull the Autobot forward, further impaling the red mech.

"Say hello to oblivion for me, Autobot," Motormaster sneered.

Pain washed through his systems and he felt weak from energon loss, but Inferno's survival instinct programing kicked in and he reacted. He raised both arms and launched all his missiles point-black at Motormaster's face. The Stunticon bellowed as the missiles blew apart his facial armor and ruined his optics. The Decepticon released his hold on his sword to try and bat away the melted and ruined armor that was burning his pain receptors. Inferno stumbled away, but the brutal Stunticon's sword was still shoved through his chassis and the wickedly curved end of the blade made pulling it out without doing further damage impossible.

"Inferno! Inferno I need help!" Neo called frantically.

Inferno fell to his knees and energon bubbled out of his mouth. The ground was soaked with coolant, energon, and oil. His processor was moving at a sluggish pace and by the time he processed the distress call from Neo it was too late for him to act. With his systems blaring warnings he collapsed to the ground and fell offline.

vvvv

Jazz tore around a tight corner and gunned his engine. His spark was pulsing quickly, the energon pounding through his body. Fear made his systems quake as the sounds of Neo's screams for mercy filled the night air. He wasn't going to make it. His engine revved higher as a realized deep in his spark that he just wasn't going to make it in time.

"Neo! Hold on Neo!"

"Jazz—Em—I...fail-"

Jazz took a corner too quick and fishtailed into a building. Without letting it faze him he tore forward, tires squealing furiously against the pavement. Neo's screams abruptly cut off and the sound of malicious laughter filled the night. His spark screamed in denial and his systems revved more furiously than ever. He was so close, but too far away. He could already feel it in his spark, despite how he didn't want to believe it.

Then he saw it. Battletrap and Flywheels, the two massive Duocons of the Decepticon army stood in the middle of the street. Fury like Jazz hadn't known in so long he couldn't remember the last time he felt anything like it. With a roar of primal pain and rage he transformed and threw himself at Battletrap's back. At pointblank range his photon cannon blew a whole through the Decepticon's back and a second shot blew off the Duocon's left arm. Then with another roar he took aim at the back of Battletrap's head, but before he could fire the Decepticon reached back and yanked him away. Battletrap then threw Jazz into Flywheels' hands. Before the manic Flywheels could do anything Jazz fired his photon cannon straight into the Duocon's face. With a roar of agony the Decepticon dropped Jazz who immediately fired again, taking out one of the Duocon's knees.

Flywheels fell to one knee and raised a fist to bring down on the smaller Autobot but Jazz heard the furious rev of a sport car's engine just seconds before Sideswipe lunged onto Flywheels' back. The red Lamborghini tore into the Decepticon's back with a furious pounding of his piledriver with one hand and used his plasma cannon in his other hand to blow holes through the Duocon's armor.

Jazz turned his attention to Battletrap and saw Sunstreaker leap onto the Decepticons back and take down the massive Duocon. The twins were snarling and growling in a way Jazz had never heard before. Flywheels managed to dislodge Sideswipe then separated into his two parts and took off. Sideswipe immediately went to help his brother, but Battletrap managed to get Sunstreaker off him and followed the other Duocon in retreating.

"Go after them and find Emily," Jazz ordered.

The twins looked at each other and then where Jazz's optics were fixed. Without a word the Lamborghini's transformed and took off. Jazz knelt in the middle of the street and made his optics take in the sight before him. It was Neo...or what was left of him. The Duocons had obviously gotten a hold of him. The little youngling stood no chance against the massive Decepticons. From what Jazz could see they had simply torn the little mech apart. Pieces of green armor littered the road and mech fluids were splattered everywhere. The biggest piece left was the younglings head, which Jazz picked up with shaky hands. As he lifted it the bright blue optics flickered on and then went out never to light again.

Neo was gone. His Neo. The first sparkling in so long. His sparkling. He had raised Neo for 60 years and suddenly just like that he was gone.

Jazz's cry of anguish could be heard for miles.

vvvv

Second Lieutenant Jazz

Personal Log E2485432442

It's been two weeks since we lost Neo and Emily. I'll never forget that night for as long as my spark pulses. I've seen some really bad slag but seeing Neo...seeing him torn apart like that. Those imagines will be burned into my processor forever.

And little Emily. The guys tried so hard t'get her back, but we don't got any fliers and the Seekers were able t'get away. I know in my spark that they killed her. I doubt they even kept her alive for a night. T'think of such a bright, loving being dying in the presence of such darkness with no hope of rescue well it just rips at my spark. I would give anythin' t'have a second chance of savin' 'em both, 'cause it's just so hard t'accept that they're gone. They're gone and we can't bring 'em back.

Inferno blames Sideswipe. He says that if ol' Sides hadn't split 'em up then the group coulda defended 'em better. Inferno hasn't said a nice thing to Sideswipe when he speaks to him at all. They almost got into a scrap the other day, but oddly enough it was Sunny who pulled Sides back.

I know Sideswipe blames himself as much as Inferno blames him. Sideswipe doubts whether he made the right decision. He's finally learnin' how we officers feel when things go wrong under our command. Truth is, I'm not sure there coulda been a right decision. I think the Decepticons just outnumbered them them too greatly.

The Decepticons knew. Somehow they knew that the kids were goin' out, where they were goin', and when. Don't know if they just got lucky and intercepted some transmissions or if someone told 'em. And if someone told 'em then Primus have mercy on them. For no one here will.

vvvv

Deep in the main Decepticon base red optics flickered then shone brightly. A new Decepticon had come online.


End file.
